The Commander
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Skairipa] " 'Levez-vous pour votre Heda'. L'histoire méconnue de Lexa. Sorte de préquelle de The 100. Cette histoire explore la vie de Lexa avant sa rencontre avec Clarke. #CLEXA. La mort n'est pas la fin."
1. Chaptitre 1

**Note d'auteur 1** : **Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous proposons une nouvelle traduction. Cette histoire est composée de 21 chapitres. Avant de la traduire entièrement, nous aimerions savoir si ce début vous intéresse. N'hésitez pas à nous le dire.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une flèche perça la nuit noire, brisant avec elle tout ce que Lexa kom Trikru connaissait. La pointe de la flèche était en feu, et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'archer qui l'avait tirée ne s'était pas trompé de cible. La jeune Lexa se réveilla lorsque le toit de sa hutte prit feu. Cette flèche n'était que la première d'une longue série. Salve après salve, les flèches enflammées s'abattirent sur son village. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux : sa cabane était la proie des flammes. La fumée l'étouffait et lui brûlait les yeux.

 **« Lexa ! »**

C'était sa mère. Lexa se dirigea au son de sa voix, et presque aussitôt, sa mère la prit dans ses bras pour la faire sortir de la hutte.

C'était le chaos à l'extérieur. Le feu. La fumée. Les cris. Les pleurs. Mais les flèches avaient cessé de s'abattre sur son village. _Ce doit être fini_ , pensa-t-elle.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit les cris de guerre. Une armée de guerriers cachée à la lisère de la forêt s'élancèrent sur eux, le visage recouvert de peinture blanche. _Azgeda_. La Nation des Glaces. La guerre les avait finalement trouvé.

 **«** **Mère ! Père ! »** S'écria Lexa.

Son père apparut devant elle, son épée à la main. Il s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

 **« Peu importe ce que tu vois ce soir, rappelle-toi que cette vie ne se limite pas qu'à ça. Tu peux être plus- »**

Ses derniers mots furent étouffés lorsqu'une épée lui transperça la poitrine.

 **« NOOOON ! »** Cria Lexa.

La mère de Lexa ramassa l'épée de son père. Elle échangea plusieurs coups avec l'assassin de son mari, égalant le guerrier Azgeda dans sa maîtrise de l'arme. Lorsque le guerrier trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et tomba à la renverse, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. D'un seul coup d'épée, elle le décapita. Ce fut une coupure nette. La tête roula vers Lexa et s'arrêta à ses pieds, le regard sans vie du guerrier se posant sur elle. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté face aux qualités de combattant de sa mère. Elle avait vengé son père. Lexa leva les yeux vers sa mère lorsque la flèche lui transperça le cou. Leurs regards se croisa quand sa mère tomba au sol en tendant le bras vers elle. Lexa s'effondra à côté d'elle, anéantie et brisée. Sa famille, sa maison, son village. Détruits par la Nation des Glaces.

 **«** **Yu gonplei ste odon. »** Murmura Lexa à ses parents. _Votre combat est terminé._

Paralysée par le chagrin, le corps de sa mère dans les bras, Lexa ne remarqua pas le jeune guerrier Azgeda s'approcher d'elle. C'était un enfant, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Son visage était couvert de sang, le sang de son peuple. Il se figea lorsqu'il la vit, choqué de voir une survivante dans les ruines.

 **« Roan ! »** Lança une voix de l'autre côté du village. **« Il y a des survivants ? Les instructions de ta mère étaient claires. On ne laisse personne en vie. »**

Le jeune garçon regarda Lexa droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il se préparait à répondre. Son visage exprimait la détermination et la haine faisait briller ses yeux verts. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

 **« Non. »** Répondit le garçon. **« Il n'y a aucun survivant. Notre travail ici est terminé. »**

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, laissant Lexa, unique survivante de son village.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez car la suite dépendra de vos réponses. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de nous lire. A bientôt peut-être. Bisous à tous. **


	2. Chapitres 2 et 3

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de cette traduction. Merci à ceux qui nous ont suivi et qui nous ont laissé des reviews ! **

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le chapitre 1 n'était pas très long. Nous avons donc décidé de regrouper le chapitre 2 et 3 afin que vous ayez un chapitre un peu plus long et agréable à lire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire si cela vous convient ou non…**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les peintures de guerre sur le visage d'Anya étaient fraîches et sombres. Elle avait monté son cheval de bataille favori et dirigeait son peuple à travers les bois. Il y avait eu des rapports de raids Azdega dans la zone. Anya avait soif de leur sang. C'était audacieux de leur part de penser pouvoir entrer sur le territoire Trikru. Elle ne tolérerait pas cela. Le sang appelle le sang.

Elle le sentit avant de le voir. L'odeur de brûlé, de la mort. Elle donna un coup de talon dans le flanc de son cheval qui se mit au galop. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière, elle vit les cendres encore fumantes du village Trikru, et les corps sans vie de tous ses habitants. Anya hoqueta, choquée, avant qu'un sentiment de rage ne l'envahisse. C'était son peuple, et on les avaient massacrés comme des animaux dans leur sommeil. Azgeda paiera pour ce qu'ils ont oser faire.

 **«** **Faîtes le tour du village. »** Commanda Anya. **«** **C** **herchez** **d** **es survivants. »**

Anya descendit de son cheval. Tout semblait bien pire vu sous cet angle. Les morts la fixaient de leurs regards vides et accusateurs. _Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas sauvés ?_ Cependant, elle ne laissa pas ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle devait rester forte pour ses guerriers. Rien de devait percer l'armure qu'elle s'était créée.

Elle s'approcha du corps d'un enfant, drapé dans l'étreinte éternelle de celle qui devait être sa mère. Anya se pencha pour retourner la petite fille, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de l'argent dans les rayons du soleil tandis qu'un couteau se pressait sous sa gorge. La petite fille était vivante. Et c'était une battante.

Anya sourit. **« Qu'avons-nous là ? »** Demanda-t-elle tout en pivotant pour prendre le couteau des mains de la jeune fille. **« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

La petite fille lui lança un regard méfiant. « **Je m'appelle Lexa kom Trikru, et j'aurai ma vengeance. »**

Anya acquiesça. **« Je m'appelle Anya kom Trikru »** Répondit la jeune femme. **« Et oui, tu** **l'** **auras. »**

En un regard, elles se comprirent. Lexa sentit l'espoir renaître au fond d'elle et elle se releva pour serrer le bras de celle qui l'avait sauvée.

 **« Lexa kom Trikru. »** Commença Anya. **« Tu seras mon second. Je te ferai guerrière et** **t** **e donnerai la force de venger ta famille. »**

 **« Jus drein jus daun. »** Répondit Lexa. _Le sang appelle le sang_.

 _Une jeune fille pleine de fougue,_ songea Anya. **« Jus drein jus daun. »**

Comme l'exigeait la coutume Trikru, ils brûlèrent leurs morts. Ce fut les guerriers d'Anya qui érigèrent le bûcher funéraire. Lorsque le moment de l'allumer arriva, Anya tendit le flambeau à Lexa. La jeune fille l'accepta sans dire un mot, mit le feu au bûcher et regarda brûler son passé avec les corps de son peuple. Elle allait suivre un chemin différent à présent, celui d'un guerrier, et elle savait qu'il serait parsemé d'embûches.

* * *

 _2 ans plus tard…_

 **« Encore ! »** Cria Anya en parant un nouveau coup de Lexa. La jeune fille s'était avérée être une très bonne élève et Anya, un professeur encore meilleur. Lexa se battait avec une grâce et une vitesse qu'Anya elle-même lui enviait. Elle frappait Anya, encore et encore.

 **« Stop. »** Lança Anya. **« Tu dois combattre avec ta tête et non avec ton cœur. Le secret de la victoire ne réside pas dans l'attaque mais dans la stratégie. Tu dois anticiper mon prochain mouvement et bouger en conséquence. Tu dois prévoir ton coup et ton contre-coup à l'avance. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Encore. »**

Lexa était fatiguée et couverte de bleus, mais elle leva son épée en bois et chargea de nouveau, en prenant cette fois les mots de son mentor à cœur.

 **« Oui ! »** S'écria Anya lorsque Lexa lui fit lâcher son épée. « **Très bien. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Demain, nous nous battrons avec de vraies épées. »**

 _Enfin_ , pensa Lexa en souriant.

Anya était forte. Lexa l'admirait, l'aimait même, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas des mots à dire à haute voix. Anya avait offert à Lexa une maison et elle commençait à se sentir à nouveau en sécurité. Mais elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Anya l'avait avertie, encore et encore, de contrôler ses émotions, et elle essayait, vraiment.

Cette nuit-là, Anya rejoignit Lexa et s'assit près du feu. La jeune femme suivit le regard de Lexa. Costia. Encore. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus avait gagné l'attention de Lexa.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris, Lexa ? L'amour est une faiblesse. »** Lança froidement Anya.

 **«** **Mais pourquoi ? »** Demanda Lexa, indignée.

 **« Tu sais pourquoi. Je ne vais pas te l'expliquer encore une fois. Ça. »** Commença-t-elle en pointant Costia du doigt. **« Ça ne te mènera qu'à la douleur et au chagrin. Tu dois abandonner la notion enfantine de l'amour. Ce n'est pas pour les guerriers. »**

 **« Je suis capable de séparer mes sentiments de mon devoir. »** Répondit Lexa, en mesurant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas laisser sa voix trahir toute trace d'émotions.

Lexa se leva. **« Bonne nuit, Anya. »**

Anya regarda Lexa marcher jusqu'à sa tente. Elle resta assise près du feu et vit Costia rejoindre la jeune fille dix minutes plus tard. _Oh Lexa, que la vie peut être cruelle_ , pensa tristement Anya.

Le lendemain matin, Lexa attendait Anya quand celle-ci sortit de sa tente. Elle lui lança une épée. **« C'est parti. »**

Lexa se sentait plus que prête pour cette leçon. Elle était frustrée qu'Anya prenne autant de temps pour la laisser s'entraîner avec des vraies armes. Elle ne comprenait pas la réticence de sa professeur.

Tandis qu'elles échangeaient les premiers coups, Lexa sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. C'était donc ça que ressentait un guerrier. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Le poids de son épée dans sa main lui donnait un objectif, lui donnait de la force. L'épée devint une extension de son corps et elle se vit anticiper les coups de sa partenaire et y répondre en consé que ses pensées dérivaient vers de futures victoires, elle perdit l'attention qu'elle portait sur le combat en cours. Anya dirigea son épée vers Lexa. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne fut pas assez rapide pour parer le coup et la lame trancha les chairs de son bras gauche. Elle ne s'était jamais coupée auparavant. C'était comme une brûlure. Elle sentit couler son sang chaud, mais ne regarda pas la blessure. Elle devait continuer à se battre. Elle leva son épée pour porter un coup à Anya, mais la jeune femme avait baissé son arme. Elle semblait blessée. Lexa ne comprit pas l'expression de sa professeur. Elle suivit le regard d'Anya sur son bras. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle comprit. Le sang qui coulait de sa blessure était noir.

 **«** **Tu es une Natblida. »** Murmura Anya, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Une Nightblood. **« Tu le savais ? »**

Mais l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Lexa suffit à Anya.

 **« Non. »** Souffla Lexa. La jeune fille sentit faiblir ses jambes et tomba au sol avant de lâcher son épée. Ses parents avaient du le lui cacher, ils devaient le savoir.

Anya s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle la réconfortait.

 **« Nous partirons pour Polis à l'aube. »** Chuchota Anya à son oreille.

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **On vous dit à bientôt et on vous fait des bisous !**


	3. Chapitres 4 et 5

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir tout le monde, voici donc la suite de cette traduction. On espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci à tous pour vos Follow et vos mises en Favoris, ça nous fait plaisir :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Anya était allongée dans sa tente. En tant que leader de Trikru, la jeune femme connaissait son devoir. Une fois découvert, le Nightblood devait être présenté au Gardien de la Flammeà Polis pour s'entraîner avec les autres Nightbloods. C'était de cette façon que son peuple choisissait leur commandant. Seul un Nightblood et seulement le plus fort d'entre eux pouvait diriger. Anya aimait profondément Lexa et hésitait à accomplir son devoir. Elle avait promis de garder la jeune fille saine et sauve et de l'aider à venger sa famille. Elle avait encore tellement à lui apprendre. Mais elle savait que lorsque le soleil se lèverait, elle ferait ce qui devait être fait et emmènerait Lexa jusqu'à Polis, leur capitale. Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se tourna sur le côté, et elle s'endormit.

Lexa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était en colère. Et effrayée, même si elle détestait devoir l'admettre. Une fois encore, sa vie prenait un tournant totalement inattendu, et elle n'en avait aucun contrôle. Elle savait ce qui arrivait aux Natblidas. Elle savait pour le Conclave. Et surtout, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un survivant.

Elle était heureuse à Trikru. Avec Anya. Avec Costia. Demain, tout ce qu'elle connaissait disparaîtrait. Et tout ça à cause de la couleur de son sang. Sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! Rien de tout cela n'était censé arriver ! Elle frappa de ses poings son oreiller, et y étouffa ses cris. Lexa s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse avant de se souvenir des leçons d'Anya. Elle ne devait montrer aucune émotion, aucune pitié parce que personne n'en aurait pour elle. La détermination l'emporta finalement. Sa décision était prise. Elle serait la prochaine Heda, le prochain Commandant. C'était le chemin qui la mènerait à la vengeance. Une fois qu'elle serait Commandant, Lexa aurait le pouvoir d'apporter de réels changements. Elle devait se concentrer là-dessus. Une fois décidée, Lexa laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Dans ses rêves, elle vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, les mains tendues, qui l'appelait.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Anya.

 **« Réveilles-toi. »**

Lexa grogna et s'assit. Était-ce déjà l'aube ?

 **«** **Nous devons te préparer pour Polis. »** Continua Anya. **« Tu dois ressembler à un soldat. »**

Anya tressa minutieusement les cheveux de Lexa comme les siens. Les tresses étaient complexes et se croisaient dans son dos. Ensuite, la jeune femme se consacra à la fabrication de la peinture de guerre. Lexa hoqueta. Elle n'avait jamais porter de peintures de guerre auparavant. Elle n'avait même pas penser au dessin. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'Anya savait ce qu'elle faisait, ses doigts peignant habilement le visage de la jeune fille. **« Ferme les yeux. »** Ordonna-t-elle, et Lexa obéit. Anya étala la peinture noire sur les paupières de Lexa jusque dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa nue l'arête de son nez avant de balayer ses joues de trois doigts laissant une traînée de peinture noire.

Lorsque Lexa rouvrit les yeux et vit son reflet, elle faillit ne pas se reconnaître. La jeune fille avait disparue pour laisser place à la guerrière. Elle se sentit puissante. Elle avait l'air dangereuse et se surprit à se sentir en sécurité, cachée derrière ce masque. La jeune fille qui portait ces peintures ne devait pas avoir peur, ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

 **« Merci. »** Murmura Lexa à Anya.

 **« Une dernière chose. »** Anya porta la main à sa ceinture et sortit son couteau préféré avant de l'offrir à Lexa.

Lexa le prit non sans hésitations et hocha la tête. Lexa sut alors qu'Anya l'aimait profondément. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé.

Lexa fit tourner le couteau dans ses mains et regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet. Elle pensa alors à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Sa mère. Son père. Anya. Costia. Penser à eux lui donna du courage. Si elle devenait Commandant, elle utiliserait ce courage. Son père avait voulu qu'elle soit différente. Qu'elle devienne quelqu'un. Si elle remportait le Conclave, Lexa serait le Commandant qui se bat pour la paix. Elle ferait en sorte que sa famille soit fière.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Anya. **« Je suis prête. »**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, Costia l'attendait. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. La jeune fille prit Lexa dans ses bras.

 **« Promets-moi que tu gagnera, d'accord ? »** Dit-elle.

 **« Je te le promet. »**

Costia sourit tristement avec de desserrer son étreinte.

 **« Allons-y. »** Lança Anya.

Anya et Lexa montèrent à cheval et quittèrent le village. Lexa ne se retourna pas.

Polis n'était qu'à un jour seulement de leur village, à côté de TonDC, et pourtant, Lexa n'y avait jamais été. Lorsque les contours de la ville lui apparurent, elle vit immédiatement la tour du Commandant. Elle se dressait au centre de la ville, narguant de sa hauteur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Lexa ne put la quitter des yeux, émerveillée.

 **«** **Viens. Nous devons continuer d'avancer. »** La pressa Anya.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au temple, la crypte sacrée du premier Commandant. Elles descendirent de cheval et Anya se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers le gardien du temple.

 **« J'ai besoin de voir le Gardien de la Flamme. J'amène un** **e** **Natblida. »** Annonça Anya.

Le garde hocha la tête.

 **« Attend ici. »** Répondit l'homme.

Tout cela semblait si étrange pour Lexa. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, mais en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle était exactement là où elle était supposée être pour la première fois de sa vie. La voix d'Anya interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa.

 **« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Rappelles-toi tout ce que je t'ai appris. Ne fais confiance à personne. Tu dois te battre pour ta vie. Ne t'attaches à personne, ne te fais pas d'amis. Ça ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. Tu seras une grande Heda, Lexa. »**

Lexa fut émue par les mots d'Anya et par sa confiance en elle.

 **« Merci, Professeur. Je vais te rendre fière. »** Répondit Lexa.

 **« Je le suis déjà. »**

 **« Le Gardien de la Flamme va** **vous** **recevoir, maintenant. »** Lança le garde. Lexa ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir.

Les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent à l'intérieur du temple. Il était décoré de tellement de choses que Lexa ne reconnaissait pas, étranges reliques d'un autre temps. Un homme chauve les approcha. Il portait une soutane et devait avoir la quarantaine.

 **« Je m'appelle Titus, Gardien de la Flamme. »** Commença-t-il. **« Et tu es, je suppose, une Natblida ? »** Demanda-t-il en tournant son attention vers Lexa. « **Tend ta main. »**

Lexa serra la mâchoire et tenta de ne pas paraître effrayée. Elle lui tendit sa main droite. Il sortit un couteau de sa soutane et lui taillada la paume. Lexa ne grimaça même pas. Des gouttes de sang noir s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

 **« Très bien. »** Dit Titus. **« Viens avec moi. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ton entraînement. »** Il se tourna ensuite vers Anya. **« Merci. Tu peux repartir maintenant. »**

Anya hocha la tête respectueusement et se tourna pour quitter le temple. Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Lexa et elle disparut, laissant Lexa seule avec Titus.

 **« Quel est ton nom, Natblida ? »** Demanda le Gardien de la Flamme.

 **« Lexa kom Trikru. »**

 **« Et bien, Lexa kom Trikru, tu as beaucoup à apprendre. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les commentaires ! **

**On vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitres 6 et 7

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction.**

 **On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

* * *

S'entraîner avec les autres Nightbloods était harassant. Lexa incluse, ils étaient neuf. Leurs journées commençaient bien avant l'aube avec des leçons -histoire, politique, stratégie de guerre, économie et mathématiques. Pour être un bon leader, le Commandant se devait de connaître toutes ces choses. Après les leçons débutaient les entraînements. Ils s'entraînaient à tous types de combat avec tous types d'armes, s'engageaient dans les combats de corps à corps. Ils apprenaient à utiliser des épées, des lances, des arcs et s'essayaient aux lancers de couteaux. Ils combattaient avec Titus, leur supérieur, et entre eux. Après les entraînements venaient l'équitation, la traque, et toute autre activité que Titus avait prévu pour eux. Lexa adorait tout ça. C'était une excellente élève. Même si elle avait commencé plus tard que les autres, elle est avait vite surpassés… tous sauf une. Luna kom Floukru les battait tous au combat et aux manœuvres. Son style de combat était agressif et brutal. Et elle était aussi l'amie la plus proche de Lexa.

 **«** **Je sais que tu vas devoir me tuer un jour. »** Lança Lexa à Luna.

Il faisaient nuit, et, une fois encore, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient éclipsées pour aller au lac. Elles étaient assises au bord de l'étendue d'eau et y baignaient leurs pieds.

 **« Tu devrais aussi savoir que je ne veux** **rien** **avoir** **af** **faire avec quoi que ce soit de tout ça. »** Répondit Luna.

 **« Ça ne change pas les faits. Tu vas gagner. »**

 **« Je sais que je vais gagner, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demanda doucement Lexa.

 **« Je ne veux pas être une tueuse. Gagner signifie que je vais devoir tuer mon frère, te tuer toi et tout ceux avec qui je passe toutes mes journées. J'ai peur de changer, de ne pas être un bon Commandant. »**

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux jeunes filles. Lexa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aimait pas plus cette situation que Luna. Pour protéger la souveraineté du Commandant, tous les autres Nightbloods devaient mourir. Ils étaient considérés comme une menace à son règne. C'était comme ça depuis toujours.

Luna fut celle qui brisa le silence. **« Tu devrais être le Commandant, Lexa. »**

Lexa tourna brusquement la tête, surprise, et regarda Luna dans les yeux. Elle était sincère.

Luna poursuivit. **« Tu es née pour ça Lexa. Tu as les épaules pour. Tu vois les choses telles que je ne les verrais jamais. Et tu es une battante. Les clans te suivront. »**

 **« Merci, mon amie. Tes mots m'honorent. »**

Cette nuit-là, en allant se coucher, Lexa pensa à ce que Luna lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'elle voulait être Commandant. Mais que ferait-elle une fois qu'elle aurait ce pouvoir ? Les douze clans s'entre tuaient depuis aussi longtemps que remontait la mémoire de Lexa. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de ses parents et bien des batailles et échauffourées s'étaient produites sans aucun réel progrès. La vie n'était qu'un cercle vicieux de violence. Mais ça avait toujours été la façon de faire de leurs peuples. _Lorsque je serai Heda_ , pensa Lexa, _j'unirai tous ces gens. Ils feront tous partie de mon peuple et pas seulement ceux de Trikru. La vie peut être meilleure, j'en suis_ _sûre_ _._

Lorsqu'elle trouva le sommeil, la femme aux cheveux noirs lui apparut de nouveau et quand elle se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçue sa bénédiction.

* * *

 _3 ans plus tard …_

De la fumée rouge s'échappait du sommet de la tour. Le Commandant était mort, tombé au combat. Le Conclave allait commencer.

Le chaos régnait chez les Nightbloods. Ils rassemblaient leurs armes mais aussi leur courage, la réalité du Conclave les frappant de plein fouet. Pour certains, ce fut une délivrance, et ils se délectaient à l'idée de prendre une vie et d'endosser le rôle de Commandant. Pour d'autres en revanche, c'était l'effroi, la terreur et la peur qui les dominaient, sachant qu'ils mourraient sûrement aujourd'hui. Lexa avait déjà appliqué ses peintures de guerres, de la même manière qu'Anya, trois ans auparavant. Luna et Lexa étaient calmes. Elles se regardèrent, la même question dans le regard. Laquelle d'entre elles sortirait victorieuse ?

Un courant d'air traversa la pièce lorsque Titus entra. Il dressa la liste des personnes qui se battraient dans la première vague de matchs. Lexa combattrait Selena, une jeune fille de Trishana Kru. Lexa n'éprouva qu'une légère culpabilité pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire.

L'arène où avait lieu le Conclave se situait au centre de Polis. La foule s'était rassemblée dans les gradins, impatiente de savoir qui serait le nouveau Heda. Les Nightbloods étaient restés cachés jusqu'à ce que ce soit eux d'entrer dans l'arène pour choisir leurs armes. Lexa attendit patiemment. Elle était dans le second tour. Elle éprouva un sentiment étrange de soulagement. Le Conclave, cet événement qu'elle avait attendu avec un étrange mélange d'impatience et de peur depuis trois ans était finalement arrivé. Elle ne s'était attachée à aucun autre participant, et même si l'idée de devoir les tuer ne l'enchantait pas, elle y voyait une sorte de nécessité. Elle devait faire ce qui devait être fait. Elle l'avait promis. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle pensa au moment où elle devrait affronter Luna qu'elle hésita. Elle savait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes à s'entre tuer mais c'est en même temps ce qui les effrayait. Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait et sut qu'elle devait repousser toutes autres pensées de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque Lexa entra dans l'arène, elle choisit deux épées. Le duo de glaives avait toujours était son arme préférée, et tandis que d'autres avaient du mal à les manipuler, la facilité avec laquelle Lexa les maniait la rendait plus dangereuse encore. Elle vit Selena entrer à son tour dans l'arène pour lui faire face. Elle avait choisit un arc et des flèches. _Lâche_ , pensa Lexa. _Un véritable guerrier de frappe pas de loin._

Le son du cor retentit et le combat commença. Selena tira plusieurs flèches en direction de Lexa. La jeune fille courut en zigzag et évita la majorité des flèches. Celles qu'elle ne put éviter furent trancher en plein vol par ces épées. Seul une frappa sa cible, lui éraflant le bras, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la ralentir. Au contraire, ça ne l'encouragea que plus à se battre pour gagner. Elle parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir le blanc des yeux de Selena et la terreur déformer les traits de son visage. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, c'était inévitable. Lexa bondit sur Selena, les épées brandies devant elle.

 **«** **Yu gonplei ste oden. »** Cria Lexa tandis qu'elle enfonçait sans aucune hésitation une épée dans le cœur de Selena.

La foule applaudit. Lexa venait de gagner son premier match. Tandis qu'elle sortait de l'arène, elle croisa Luna qui elle, y entrait. Luna allait affronter Davos, un guerrier entraîné de Sankru. Les deux jeunes filles se firent un signe de tête en se croisant. Lexa alla attendre avec les autres vainqueurs. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir revenir Luna, victorieuse elle aussi.

Arriva l'heure de la seconde vague de matchs, composée des vainqueurs de la première vague. Luna fut opposée à son frère, Tristan. Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion lorsque leurs noms furent annoncés. Elle ne lança pas un regard à Lexa en entrant dans l'arène. Le pire pour Lexa, ce fut l'attente. Elle attendait non seulement son combat, mais aussi de voir si Luna remporterait son match. Laisserait-elle son frère la tuer ? Ou pire, tuerait-elle son propre frère ? Lexa n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Luna ressortit de l'arène victorieuse, le visage couvert du sang de son frère, le regard vide. Luna était gravement blessée. Que s'étaient-ils fait ? Lexa eut du mal à reconnaître son amie.

 **« Luna ! »** S'écria la jeune fille tandis qu'elle passait devant elle. Elle tenta de la retenir par le bras, mais Luna se dégagea et continua de marcher sans jamais regarder Lexa.

Lexa entendit que l'on annonçait son prénom. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé mais se reprit rapidement. Son adversaire n'était autre que Yarl, un jeune homme de trois fois sa taille, guerrier de Blue Cliff. Il était fort, mais elle était rapide. Ils échangèrent coup après coup. Il l'a fit tomber au sol avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La douleur résonna dans tout son corps. Tandis qu'il levait son épée écossaise pour l'achever, Lexa glissa entre ses jambes avant de les taillader. Son épée coupa les muscles et les tendons et le jeune homme tomba au sol, à l'agonie. Elle se rapprocha de lui par derrière et l'obligea à se mettre à genou.

 **« Yu gonplei ste oden. »** Lança-t-elle en lui tranchant la gorge. Recouverte du sang chaud de Yarl, Lexa sentit l'excitation de la victoire. La foule applaudit, enivrée par le combat. Elle représentait un leader derrière lequel ils pouvaient se rallier.

Elle avait presque réussit. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à combattre Luna. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient les dernières encore debout.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle des vainqueurs, elle ne vit que le chaos.

 **« Quelle lâche ! Elle s'est enfuie ! »**

 **« Où est-elle ?! »**

 **« Cherchez partout. »**

Titus approcha Lexa. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Lui demanda la jeune femme.

 **« Luna kom Floukru s'est enfuie du Conclave. Nous ne la trouvons nulle part. Elle s'est déshonorée en même temps que nous tous. »** Répondit Titus.

Une vague d'émotion déferla sur Lexa. La stupéfaction. La colère. La tristesse. Le soulagement.

 **« Et maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-elle à son professeur.

 **« Maintenant, tu deviens Heda. »**

Lexa redressa les épaules et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. **« Qu'en est-il de Luna ? »**

 **« Mes hommes la traqueront et la tueront avant de m'apporter sa tête. Ton ascension ne doit pas être compromise. »**

 **« Non. »** Lança fermement Lexa. **« Elle ne représente aucune menace. Dîtes à vos homme qu'elle est morte. Dîtes-leur qu'elle a succombé à ses blessures. Elle doit rester saine et sauve. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

Titus eut du mal à dissimuler sa stupeur. **« Oui, très clair. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** **: Voilà. Malheureusement ce sera notre dernier chapitre. Cette traduction est officiellement abandonnée.**

 **Nous tenons à remercier sincèrement MissHarpie pour son soutien. Un gros bisou à elle.  
**


	5. Chapitres 8 et 9

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Alors oui, nous vous avions annoncé il y a quelques semaines que nous avions abandonné la traduction de cette histoire.**

 **Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, nous avons décidé de continuer notre travail, en espérant que la suite vous convienne.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

* * *

Le son de la corne retentit, porté par le vent jusqu'à Polis. C'était l'annonce de l'Ascension. Un nouveau Commandant venait d'être nommé.

Lexa avait revêtit l'armure de Commandant, avec sa longue cape qui descendait le long de son dos, et affichait fièrement le signe de Heda sur son front, entre ses yeux. Elle se sentait puissante. Confiante. C'était le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu, même s'il était demeuré totalement inconnu pour elle comme pour les autres Nighbloods. Ils savaient que le Commandant devait 'prendre la flamme', mais ils ignoraient ce que cela voulait dire. Seuls Titus, le Gardien de la Flamme et le Commandant lui-même savaient exactement ce qu'était la Flamme. Lexa sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ?

 **« Que commence l'** **A** **scension du Commandant. »** Clama Titus à la foule qui s'était rassemblée. Lexa n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter. Elle se devait de paraître confiante pour son peuple. Elle devait être leur Heda et leur procurer protection et sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et Lexa s'élança, les épaules hautes, sur le tapis rouge, les yeux fixés sur Titus. Les représentants de chaque clan étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône. Lexa s'arrêta lorsqu'elle eut atteint Titus. Lui aussi avait l'air confiant, fier même. Elle avait longtemps suspecté être sa favorite. Peut-être avait-elle vu juste. Ils se tenaient tous deux devant les marches qui menaient au trône. En face d'eux se trouvait une vasque posée sur un piédestal. Quelque chose était suspendu au-dessus. Quelque chose que Lexa n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Petit et transparent, gravé d'un '8' horizontal bleu, le symbole sacré. _La Flamme_ , pensa Lexa. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Titus lui fit un signe de tête et elle tendit sa main vers la flamme. _Tout me semble_ _si_ _familier_ , pensa Lexa. Le Gardien de la Flamme lui taillada la main comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lui referma le poing et laissa son sang tomber sur la flamme.

 **« Que l'Esprit du Commandant choisisse sagement. »** Annonça Titus assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle puissent l'entendre.

Avec un nouveau mouvement de tête, Titus fit s'agenouiller Lexa. Il trempa son index dans le sang noir et traça une ligne droite au centre du front de la jeune femme.

 **« Lexa kom Trikru. »** Commença Titus. **« Tu as remporté le Conclave. Nul ne peut contester ton règne. Maintenant, dis-moi, quels sont les trois** **piliers** **du Commandant ? »**

Lexa leva les yeux vers lui, déterminée. Elle parla fort et de façon claire pour que tout le monde l'entende. **« Sagesse. Force. Et compassion. »**

 **« Lexa, en tant que Heda, jures-tu de respecter ces trois principes ? De les appliquer à chacun, peu importe le clan ? De diriger avec sagesse, force et compassion jusqu'à ce que ton combat soit terminé ? »**

 **« Je le jure. »**

Titus s'empara de la flamme couverte du sang de Lexa et se plaça derrière elle, toujours agenouillée.

 **« Ascende superious. »** Chuchota Titus à la flamme et seule Lexa l'entendit. Ces mots lui étaient inconnus. Que voulaient-ils dire ?

Tandis que Titus prononçait ces mots, la flamme se para de vrilles comme autant de tentacules. Il sortit le couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture et fit une petite entaille à la base de la nuque de Lexa avant d'y positionner la flamme. Lexa grimaça, surprise. Les vrilles commencèrent alors à prendre racine. Titus lâcha la flamme et elle creusa son chemin dans la chair de la jeune femme. L'assistant du Gardien de la Flamme, Gaia, apporta du fil et une aiguille et Titus recousu la plaie.

Lexa se sentit bizarre. Elle entendait la voix de Titus, mais elle lui semblait distante. Il l'aida à se redresser.

 **« Levez-vous pour votre Heda. »** S'écria-t-il.

La foule se leva et applaudit. Lexa vit la scène comme si elle se déroulait en plein brouillard. Titus lui fit monter les marches et elle s'assit sur le trône. Elle entendit Titus congédier la foule, et ils furent seuls.

 _Vise plus haut. Voilà ce que signifie ascende superious,_ pensa Lexa. _Comment je sais ça ?_ Lexa sentit un flot d'informations submerger son esprit et cria avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu mais familier en même temps. La pièce était totalement blanche. Elle se redressa, se mit face à la seule fenêtre et ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose … quelque chose d'énorme. _La Terre_ , pensa-t-elle _. Comme je peux savoir qu'il s'agit de la Terre ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue sous cet angle auparavant._

 **« Tu le sais parce que je le sais. »**

Lexa se retourna rapidement. La voix appartenait à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de ses rêves.

 **« Qui êtes-vous? »** Demanda Lexa.

 **« Tu sais qui je suis. »**

 **« Becca Pramheda. Le Premier Commandant. »**

 **« Exact. Tu es plus rapide que les autres. J'ai tout de suite su que mon esprit t'avais choisie avec beaucoup de sagesse, Lexa du peuple des arbres. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »** Demanda la jeune femme.

 **« Tu as prit la flamme, Lexa. Tu as maintenant accès à tous les souvenirs et à toutes les connaissances de tes prédécesseurs. C'est grâce à eux que le commandant dirige toujours avec sagesse. »**

 **« C'est … bouleversant. »**

Une vague de souvenirs submergea Lexa. Elle tomba au sol, s'agrippant la tête de ses mains. Des flashs d'autres vies, d'un autre temps. Un siècle d'histoire défila dans son esprit. C'était comme si elle en vivait l'entièreté en seulement quelques minutes. Becca s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

 **« Ne lutte pas. Laisse les souvenirs t'envahir. »**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Lexa rouvrit finalement les yeux. Son regard vert brillant n'était plus celui d'une adolescente de seize ans mais celui d'une vielle âme qui aurait vu beaucoup trop de choses. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Becca et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura pour ce qu'avait subit l'humanité. Elle pleura pour toutes les vies perdues. Elle pleura pour ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Elle pleura pour ce qui allait arriver. _Praimfaya_.

 **«** **Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. »** Commença Becca d'une voix calme. **« Mais il est temps de te relever. Nous avons du travail. »**

Lexa prit la main de Becca et se redressa. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était en fait toujours assise sur le trône, Titus penché vers elle.

 **« Heda. »** Lança l'homme d'une voix hésitante.

Elle se redressa et domina la salle du trône de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille en elle avait disparu, remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se tourna vers Titus.

 **« Lorsque la cérémonie de l'Ascension s'achèvera à la fin de la semaine, tu convoquera les représentants de chaque clan. »** Commença Lexa d'une voix calme et mesurée. **« Le temps des querelles mesquines entre clan est révolu. Je vais former une coalition pour unir tous les peuples. Un plus grand danger nous menace et nous allons l'affronter ensemble. Ils se joindront à moi ou mourront. »**

 **« Oui, Heda. »** Répondit Titus, solennellement.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà. On espère que ça vous aura plu. A bientôt. **


	6. Chapitre 10

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici la suite. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa passa les deux semaines suivantes à finaliser son ascension. Ce n'était pour elle qu'une parade sans fin de traditions. Enfin, le véritable travail du commandant commença. Des querelles à régler, des personnes à voir, des voies commerciales à mettre en place, des combats à mener. Lexa attendait l'arrivée à Polis des représentants de chaque clan pour entamer les discussions concernant la coalition.

La jeune femme passa le plus clair de son temps avec Titus. La présence du Gardien de la Flamme lui était indispensable tandis qu'elle s'adaptait à la Flamme et à son nouveau rôle de dirigeant.

Tous deux s'étaient installés au balcon de Lexa, un bref moment de répit dans leur journée mouvementée.

 **« Titus ? Suis-je toujours moi ? »** Demanda doucement Lexa.

 **« Bien-sûr, Heda. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »**

 **« La Flamme. Je me sens si différente. »**

 **« Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais la Flamme ne doit pas changer ta personnalité. Elle ne doit pas changer qui tu es ni les décisions que tu vas prendre. Elle doit seulement te guider. »**

La réponse de Titus rassura Lexa. **« Les précédents commandants. »** Continua la jeune femme. **« Je les vois dans mes rêves. »**

 **« Oui, je m'en doutais. Tu dois apprendre à accéder à la Flamme lorsque tu es réveillée. Je vais t'enseigner la méditation. Et lorsque tu contrôlera la communication avec eux, tu dormira beaucoup mieux. »**

Lexa acquiesça. **« Merci Titus. »**

 **« Je suis là pour te servir, Heda. »**

Un garde se présenta devant eux pour les prévenir que le prochain groupe de personnes venues demander une audience avec le commandant était arrivé.

 **« Fais-les entrer. »** Lança Lexa en se dirigeant vers le trône pour s'y asseoir, Titus debout à ses côtés.

Lexa écouta un fermier dont le bétail venait d'être volé par un voisin, un commerçant dont le magasin avait été vandalisé, des personnes inquiètes des agressions d'Azgeda sur leurs terres. Dans les cas où Lexa pouvait appliquer la justice, elle le faisait. Quand elle avait besoin d'enquêter, elle envoyait des éclaireurs, et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de combattre la violence par la violence, elle envoyait des soldats. Même sans la Flamme, Lexa faisait preuve d'une sagesse exceptionnelle pour son âge. Elle avait déjà gagné le respect et la confiance de son peuple.

Le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon lorsque les deux derniers sujets entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Le premier était de petite taille, le visage caché par une capuche mais Lexa reconnut immédiatement le second.

 **« Gustus ? »** Demanda Lexa. Le grand frère de Costia.

 **« Oui. Bonjour Heda. J'ai avec moi quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir. »**

La personne en question retira sa capuche et Lexa croisa le regard de Costia pour la première fois depuis des années. Pourtant, elle prit soin de ne montrer aucune émotion.

 **« C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux. »** Commença Lexa. **« Que venez-vous demander à votre commandant ? »**

 **« Je viens demander le privilège de servir dans votre garde personnelle. »** Répondit Gustus. Il était reconnu pour être un soldat courageux, féroce et loyal.

 **« Privilège accordé. »** Répondit Lexa, secrètement heureuse d'avoir un vieil ami à ses côtés, quelqu'un en qui elle puisse avoir confiance.

 **« Et toi ? »** Demanda Lexa à Costia.

 **« Seulement une audience privée avec une amie. »**

Titus fut scandalisé. **« Heda, qui est cette jeune fille qui ose profiter de ta générosité ? Laisse-moi lui apprendre à rester à sa place- »**

Lexa leva la main droite et fit taire Titus, qui obéit immédiatement.

 **« Assez Titus. Laisse-nous. Que tout le monde sorte. »**

Titus lança à Lexa un regard interrogateur, mais quitta rapidement la pièce avec les autres personnes. Lexa et Costia se retrouvèrent seules. L'expression de Lexa se radoucit lorsqu'elle se leva et descendit les marches menant au trône pour étreindre Costia.

 **« Tu l'as fait. Je savais que tu réussirais. »** Lança Costia, rayonnante.

 **«** **Et bien, je l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas ? »** Répondit Lexa. **« Je ne pouvais pas partir et mourir après ça. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lexa était heureuse et se sentait réellement en sécurité.

 **« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Polis ? »** Demanda Lexa.

 **« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. »**

Lexa sourit. **« Alors viens, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »**

Lexa et Costia passèrent la nuit à parler. Lexa lui raconta son arrivée à Polis, son entraînement, tout. Elle lui avoua son rêve d'unir les clans et sa peur qu'Azgeda ne les rejoignent pas. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas éviter la guerre, mais elle ne se rabaisserait pas à ça. Costia, quant à elle, lui raconta sa vie dans leur village et tout ce que Lexa avait manqué. Chacune était totalement à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Lexa ne s'était pas retrouvée avec quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle parce qu'elle était elle-même et non pas parce qu'elle était une Nightblood ou le Commandant. Lexa devait se montrer prudente en toute circonstance, méfiante envers tout le monde, mais pas avec Costia. Elle se sentait plus légère lorsque la jeune femme était à ses côtés.

Costa s'installa à Polis et Gustus s'imposa rapidement dans la garde personnelle de Lexa. La jeune femme travaillait sans relâche dans la création de la coalition, rencontrant les représentants de chacun des clans. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcouru l'échine lorsque la délégation Trikru fut annoncée et qu'elle vit Anya entrer dans la salle du trône. Lexa descendit de son trône et serra les mains d'Anya dans les siennes.

 **« C'est bon de te voir, Anya. »**

 **« C'est bon de te voir aussi. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon entraînement n'a pas été vain. »** Lança Anya sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les deux femmes sourirent.

 **« En effet. »** Répondit Lexa sur le même ton.

Elles reprirent ensuite leurs rôles de leaders, toute familiarité oubliée. **« Laisse-moi te présenter Indra. »** Commença Anya. **« Elle sera mon ambassadrice, ici, à Polis. »**

Lexa et Indra échangèrent une poignée de main. **« C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Indra kom Trikru. »**

 **« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Heda. Le peuple Trikru est très fier. »**

Lexa sut immédiatement que Indra était un soldat efficace et courageux. La jeune femme ne serait peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec les décisions que prendrait Lexa, mais elle sentait que Indra lui serait loyale malgré tout, et elle avait grand besoin de personnes comme elle.

Plus tard ce jour -à, Lexa et Costia marchaient dans les jardins. Les quelques moments qu'elles passaient seules toutes les deux leurs étaient précieux.

 **« Ça va marcher, tu sais ? La coalition. »** Lança Costia.

 **«** **Je l'espère. »** Répondit Lexa. **« Je rassemble tous les représentants demain. Ils ont tous séparément accepter mon offre, mais je verrai ce qu'il en sera lorsqu'ils seront en présence de leurs ennemis. »**

 **« Ils sauront qu'il est sage de s'unir et d'accepter la protection que tu leur offre. Tu le leur fera comprendre. Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Azgeda ? »**

 **« Leur délégation n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai peur que ça n'aboutisse à une guerre. La reine Nia n'est pas du genre à renoncer au pouvoir. »**

 **«** **Je sais que tu la hais. »**

 **«** **C'est vrai. Elle a tué ma famille. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps, et je dois faire ce qui est juste pour mon peuple. »** Répondit Lexa, même si, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle n''était pas tout à fait convaincue par ses propres paroles.

 **«** **Tu sais que tu n'as pas à jouer au commandant avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Lança doucement Costia.

 **«** **Je sais. »** Commença Lexa. Elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée. **« Pendant presque toute ma vie, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était la vengeance contre Azgeda. Jus drein** **j** **us daun. Et maintenant que je suis capable de mettre cette vengeance à exécution, mon devoir envers mon peuple m'en empêche. Le futur me semble si incertain. »** Lexa paraissait tellement vulnérable.

 **«** **Hey. »** Lança Costia en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. **« Tu trouvera une solution. Comme tu le fais toujours. Pour commencer, vois comment les choses se passent demain, d'accord ? »**

Lexa lui était si reconnaissante. Costa était la seule personne qui la faisait passer en premier. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans elle. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. **« Rentrons. »**

Aucune d'elles ne vit Titus qui les observait, caché derrière les buissons. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il se leva et s'éloigna.


	7. Chapitre 11

Lexa se réveilla bien avant le lever de soleil. Elle sortit rapidement du lit en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de Costia. Elle s'assit au pied du lit, jambes croisées et yeux clos. Sur les conseils de Titus, elle apprenait à communiquer avec les esprits des anciens commandants. Aujourd'hui était un jour important et elle avait besoin de leur bénédiction. De tous les commandants, c'était Becca que Lexa écoutait le plus. Elle était la moins insistante sur la loyauté des clans et accordait plus d'importance au bien-être de tous les peuples. Ses croyances étaient celles qui se rapprochaient le plus des siennes. Aujourd'hui était le jour où la coalition serait créée ou celui où elle prendrait fin avant même d'avoir commencé. La jeune femme savait que si elle n'était pas en mesure de solidifier cette coalition, cela déstabiliserait son pouvoir et la mènerait sans doute à la mort. Ça devait marcher. Elle devait prendre soin de respecter leurs traditions. Jus Drein Jus Daun était une coutume de son peuple et cette coutume serait toujours la base de leur justice. Cependant, Lexa savait aussi qu'un danger approchait. Un danger qui ferait fi des clans et de leurs croyances. Becca lui avait montré la Praimfaya. Elle savait que dans six ans, une vague mortelle déferlerait sur la Terre, tuant tout sur son passage. Si Lexa n'unifiait pas les clans aujourd'hui, ce serait le chaos. Dans l'esprit de Lexa, Becca lui avait montré le bunker sous la crypte qui protégerait ses occupants de la Praimfaya, et la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de sauver un nombre égal de personnes de chaque clan. La coalition était la première étape de ce plan. Ils devaient apprendre à vivre ensemble. Becca l'avait mise en garde de ne jamais dévoiler son plan à personne. C'était le fardeau que seul le commandant devait porter.

Lexa finit sa méditation et se rendit plus tôt à la salle du trône. Elle s'installa au balcon. De cet endroit, elle voyait tout Polis. Sa responsabilité. Une responsabilité qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Elle entendit Titus derrière elle.

 **« Oui Titus ? »**

 **« Lexa, nous devons parler. »** Répondit-il solennellement. Lexa fut surprise d'entendre qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom, et non Heda. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **« Je t'écoute. »** Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara d'elle.

 **« Ne te souviens-tu pas de mes enseignements ? »**

 **« Titus, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dis-moi ce que tu es venu me dire. »** Répondit Lexa qui sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de distractions aujourd'hui et elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu.

 **« Je t'ai vu** **e** **. »** Cracha le Gardien de la Flamme. **« Avec elle ! »** Lexa fut abasourdie par sa colère.

 **«** **Peu importe ce que tu crois avoir vu, ça ne te concerne pas. »** Répondit Lexa sur la défensive.

 **« Bien-sûr que si. Tout ce que tu fais me concerne, concerne ton peuple. L'amour est une faiblesse, Lexa. Être commandant signifie être seule. Tu dois y mettre un terme. »**

 **« Je n'en ferai rien. »**

 **« Si tu ne le fais pas, elle mourra. Tes ennemis cherchent ta faiblesse. Si tu tiens à elle, tu la renverra chez elle ! »**

Lexa entra dans une telle fureur qu'elle oublia la façon qu'elle avait de mesurer chaque mot avant de parler. Elle s'emporta contre Titus avec une passion telle que le Gardien de la Flamme faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

 **« Tu oublies ta place, Titus ! Tu es mon sujet ! Vous êtes tous mes sujets ! Je ne passerai pas une seconde de plus à t'écouter ! Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »**

Titus s'immobilisa, choqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le renverrait, qu'elle rejetterait sa sagesse. Il l'aimait et la respectait. Il s'était attaché à elle plus qu'à aucun autre commandant qu'il avait servi. Elle avait tort, et il devait la sauver d'elle-même. Mais c'était un combat pour un autre jour, alors il s'inclina respectueusement et la laissa seule avec ses pensées.

Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers la ville. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-il ? Il avait tort. Anya avait tort. Ils avaient tous tort. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout avoir ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à devenir commandant, et elle n'acceptait pas de devoir vivre dans la solitude, sans amour. Elle ne devait pas sa vie entière à son peuple. Lexa s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Elle devait sortir ce moment de sa tête. Elle avait un travail important à accomplir aujourd'hui et elle ne se laisserait pas distraire par Titus et ses sermons. Elle savait qu'il se préoccupait d'elle, mais sa digression serait quelque chose qu'elle aurait du mal à pardonner. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait certainement jeté du haut de son balcon.

Une heure plus tard, Lexa était assise sur son trône, entourée des ambassadeurs des onze clans. Le siège de Azgeda était vide, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ainsi commença le véritable test sur sa capacité à gouverner.

 **« Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. »** Commença Lexa d'une voix forte. **« Nous sommes réunis pour parler de la paix. Je vous ai tous rencontré individuellement et écouté vos inquiétudes et vos conditions. Pour que ça fonctionne, tout le monde doit faire des compromis. Mais nous sommes plus forts ensembles. Dans ma coalition, vos peuples seront en sécurité. Une attaque dirigée contre un clan sera une attaque contre tous les clans. Ensemble, nous auront une armée comme le monde n'en a jamais vu auparavant. »**

Lexa fut heureuse de voir les ambassadeurs acquiescer en signe d'accord. Elle avait leur attention. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils discutèrent des termes de la coalition. Parfois, les discussions s'échauffaient, mais Lexa jouait le médiateur et mettait fin aux conflits.

Soudainement, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer la reine Nia et sa délégation de la Nation des Glaces.

Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers Nia. La Reine la domina de sa hauteur mais Lexa soutint son regard, refusant de lui laisser cette victoire.

 **« Nia, es-tu venue pour rejoindre ma coalition, ou pour mourir ? Je serai heureuse de me soumettre à ta volonté dans les deux cas. »** Lexa ne perdit pas de temps et alla droit au but, sous les yeux attentifs des ambassadeurs.

 **« Jamais je ne te suivrai,** _ **petite fille**_ **. »** Ricana Nia en regardant Lexa avec dégoût.

Gustus apparut immédiatement et pointa son épée vers la nuque de Nia, qui resta impassible.

 **«** **Heda ? »** Demanda le jeune homme, attendant ses ordres.

Lexa garda son calme. Elle regarda Nia, l'étudia.

 **« Tu ne me rejoindras peut-être pas, mais ton peuple, lui, oui. Tu seras la première à porter ma marque comme symbole de ton appartenance à ma coalition. »**

Lexa força Nia à s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle déchira la manche de sa tunique, exposant l'avant-bras de la Reine. Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, Lexa tendit la main pour prendre le fer chaud que lui tendait l'un des gardes. Les yeux de Nia s'écarquillèrent lorsque Lexa posa le fer sur sa peau. La Reine ne donna pas à Lexa le plaisir de l'entendre crier et garda son regard fixé sur la jeune femme, en signe de défi. Lexa se délectait de voir souffrir Nia.

 **« Tu laisseras un ambassadeur participer aux discussions de paix. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »** Demanda Lexa.

 **« Comme du cristal. »** Cracha Nia. **« Roan ! »** S'écria la Reine.

Un soldat parmi la délégation de la Nation des Glaces fit un pas en avant. **« Oui Mère. »**

 **« Reste ici et garde un œil sur _l'enfant_ qui croit nous diriger. »**

Le poing de Lexa s'écrasa sur le visage de Nia avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un autre mot. Elle n'avait pas retenu son coup, et la Reine était tombée, totalement assommée. Les autres ambassadeurs furent clairement impressionnés. La Reine de Glace n'était pas très populaire parmi eux.

 **« Raccompagnez votre reine chez elle pour qu'elle panse ses blessures. »** Lança Lexa aux gardes Azgeda. Ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Titus se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle du trône lorsqu'ils sortirent. Il glissa une feuille de papier dans la main d'un des gardes et parti à son tour sans dire un mot.

Le Prince Roan fut le dernier soldat Azgeda présent dans la salle du trône. Il échangea un regard avec Lexa. C'était un bel homme, un soldat chevronné, mais pourtant, son regard ne trahissait pas la haine que ressentait sa mère pour Lexa. _Roan_ , pensa Lexa. Elle repensa à cette fameuse nuit, cette nuit où elle avait tout perdu, où ce garçon l'avait épargnée. _Se pourrait-il que … ?_

 **« Prince Roan. Merci de nous rejoindre. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »** Lexa fit un signe de tête en direction de la chaise vacante. Il la regarda d'une façon curieuse et s'assit.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, on se mit d'accord sur les termes de la coalition de Lexa. Les uns après les autres, chaque ambassadeurs se porta volontaire pour porter la marque en signe de dévouement pour la coalition. La plupart d'entre eux avait rejoint Lexa pour la sécurité qu'elle offrait. D'autres s'était uni à la jeune femme à cause de la peur qu'elle leur inspirait. Sa confrontation avec la Reine des Glaces l'avait rendue que plus puissante. Lexa ne se souciait pas de leurs motivations, mais du résultat. Elle était toujours inquiète à propos d'Azgeda. Même si le Prince Roan semblait raisonnable, Lexa savait qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité pour imposer la paix. Nia continuerait de poser problème, surtout après l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit. Azgeda ne rejoindrait jamais la coalition.

Pendant sa dernière nuit à Polis, Roan fut convoqué dans la chambre de Lexa, escorté par Gustus.

 **« Roan, entre. »** Lança la jeune femme.

 **« Heda, si c'est à propos de la coalition, tu sais que tu as tout mon soutien, mais saches que la reine y est catégoriquement opposée. »**

 **« Je le sais. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai convoqué. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir. »**

 **« C'est à propos de cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Roan.

 **« Alors c'était toi. »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Pourquoi m'as-tu épargnée ? »**

 **« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai défié ma mère et ma reine, j'ai menti à mon peuple. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te tuer. J'ai vu quelque chose dans ton regard et j'ai su que ton combat n'était pas encore terminé. »**

 **«** **Et pourtant tu as jugé bon de tuer tous ceux que j'aimais ? »** Demanda Lexa.

 **« C'était la guerre, Heda. Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Nous faisons ce que nous devons pour notre peuple. Je sais que tu le comprend. »**

 **« Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que ton peuple a fait. Mais je te dois la vie. »**

 **«** **J'avais raison. »** Commença Roan. « **Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne regrette pas de t'avoi** **r** **épargnée. Tu es née pour ça. »**

 **«** **Je ne vais pas te tuer. »** Répondit Lexa. **« Nos peuples sont peut-être opposés, mais toi et moi ne le sommes pas. Un jour je rembourserai la dette que j'ai envers toi. »**

Roan la regarda, admiratif. Il n'avait jamais connu un dirigeant comme elle.

 **« Je** **m'assurerai que vous rentriez sains et sauf, toi et ta délégation. »** Continua Lexa. **« Dis à ta mère que je la reverrai sur le champ de bataille. »**

Roan acquiesça, se retourna et partit. Lexa ne le reverrait pas avant de nombreuses années.

Costia avait entendu sa conversation de la pièce d'à côté. Elle sortit et alla rejoindre Lexa, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

 **« Tu as pris la bonne décision. Ne pas le tuer. »**

 **« J'espère que tu as raison. »** Souffla Lexa. Elle en avait assez d'Azgeda. **« Pourquoi Nia est-elle aussi têtue ? Je devrai tous les détruire ! »**

 **« Peut-être qu'elle le mérite, mais pas son peuple. Tu le sais Lexa. Tu dois laisser Azgeda rester dans la coalition. Tu dois trouver une solution. Autrement, tout cela n'aura servi à rien et les combats continueront. Promet-moi que tu utilisera ta tête plutôt que ton épée. »**

 **« Je ferai de mon mieux. »** Concéda Lexa avec un sourire. **« Allons nous coucher. J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine. »**

Elle commença à souffler toutes les bougies qui éclairaient sa chambre. Il y en avait tellement.

 **« Je voulais te demander. »** Commença Costia. « **Pourquoi autant de bougies ? »**

Lexa soupira. **« Ça peut paraître stupide, mais pour chaque victoire, chaque regret, chaque erreur, chaque personne que j'aime, chaque personne que j'ai perdu, j'allume une bougie. Elles racontent mon histoire. Je sais ce que chacune d'elles représente. »**

 **« Je trouve ça magnifique. »** Souffla Costia avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Lexa sourit tristement et laissa le sommeil l'emporter elle aussi.


	8. Chapitre 12

Une semaine était passée depuis le départ de Roan et Lexa se préparait à marcher sur Azgeda. Elle allait donner à Nia un ultimatum : se joindre à elle ou mourir. Lexa ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'entrer en guerre, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ferait ce qui serait nécessaire pour le bien de son peuple. La formation de son armée prendrait du temps, mais elle savait que chaque clan répondrait à son appel. Lexa était optimiste.

La journée avait été longue et Lexa se dirigea vers sa chambre, impatiente de retrouver Costia. La jeune femme était son rocher, et Lexa était terrifiée de voir à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle.

Ses pensées furent vites dissipées lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Les signes de lutte étaient évidentes. Les meubles renversés, des bris de verre sur le sol, ses précieuses bougies renversées. Et aucun signe de Costia.

 **« Costia ! »** Hurla Lexa, submergée par la peur. Où étaient ses gardes ? Elle décida de vérifier chaque pièce, sans succès. Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Nia l'avait enlevée.

Lexa appela ses gardes. Gustus apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il remarqua la mine sombre de Lexa et, en voyant sa chambre saccagée, il sut ce qu'il s'était passé et devint livide.

 **« Ma sœur ... »**

 **« Nous devons la retrouver. Vas. Emmènes tes meilleurs soldats avec toi. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras peut-être la délivrer avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Azgeda. »**

Gustus était resté immobile, hébété. Lexa le secoua. **« Pars !** **M** **aintenant ! »**

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe et partit en courant, aboyant des ordres aux gardes qui croisaient son chemin.

Lexa ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, ni la suivante. Elle se sentait perdue. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Costia et à ce qu'Azgeda lui faisait endurer. Lexa connaissait les rumeurs. Elle connaissait leurs méthodes de torture. Costia était innocente et pure, elle n'aspirait qu'à la paix. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Lexa pleura et pleura jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir verser de larmes. La rage en elle grandit. Nia voulait blesser Lexa, elle voulait connaître ses secrets. Lexa ne pouvait qu'espérer que Costia lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et qu'elle laisse la jeune femme repartir. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais Nia ne la libérerait.

Gustus revint quatre jours plus tard. Sur les vingt soldats qui étaient partis avec lui, seuls deux avaient survécus, mais étaient gravement blessés.

 **« Je suis désolé Lexa. »** Hoqueta Gustus. « **Je n'ai pas réussi à la libérer. Ils nous ont tendu un piège. Ce sont eux qui l'ont enlevée. J'ai échoué. Je t'ai déçue. »**

Le cœur de Lexa se serra et ses genoux fléchirent. _Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver !_

 **«** **Je suis heureuse que tu me sois revenu, Gustus. J** **'irai et je** **la** **ramènerai.** **»**

 **«** **Non Heda, c'est trop dangereux. »** Réussit à articuler le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lexa décida qu'elle partirai le lendemain matin. Elle devait d'abord réunir le conseil et leur donner les instructions finales pour la future bataille. L'armée était presque prête. Elle serait en tête, infiltrerait Azgeda, libérerait Costia avant de rejoindre son armée. C'était ce qu'elle aurait du faire dès le début, pensa-t-elle.

Après la réunion, Lexa retourna dans sa chambre pour appliquer ses peintures de guerre et pour prendre ses armes. Alors qu'elle passait près de son lit, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle retira les couvertures et cria. Sur ses draps était déposée la tête de Costia. Ses yeux, figés dans la mort, regardaient Lexa. Son visage auparavant magnifique était désormais déformé et grotesque. Ils l'avaient tuée. Ils avaient tué Costia.

Lexa hurla de nouveau et tomba au sol. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait de lui être arraché. Alertés par ses cris, plusieurs gardes entrèrent dans sa chambre.

 **« Laissez-moi seule ! »** S'écria la jeune femme en jetant un couteau dans leur direction.

Lexa perdit toute notion du temps. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle chercha son souffle et agrippa sa poitrine avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle hurla encore et encore. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Costia la fixaient toujours. Ses hurlements se muèrent en gémissements. La douleur était telle que la jeune femme pensa mourir. Elle voulait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette peine. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Costia. Elle se sentait vide, la meilleure partie d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée et avait été détruite avec Costia.

La culpabilité vint ensuite, redoutable.

 _Tout est de ma faute. Titus et Anya m'avaient mis en garde. J'ai refusé de les écouter. Costia est morte à cause de moi. Elle est morte parce qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai été égoïste. Titus a essayé de me dire qu'elle serait une cible pour mes ennemis. Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué la seule personne que j'aimais. Tous ceux que j'aime meurent._

La culpabilité et le chagrin étaient trop forts. Lexa ramassa le couteau et passa la lame sur son poignet. Elle voulait seulement que la douleur disparaisse. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Elle sentit Becca qui tentait de la raisonner mais elle la fit taire. La jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Ses pensées n'étaient que chaos.

Mais alors, Lexa pensa à Nia.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir et laisser Nia s'en sortir impunément. Elle vengerait Costia, vengerait sa famille. Elle les vengerait tous.

Le chagrin de Lexa laissa place à la haine. Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues. _L'amour est une faiblesse_ , pensa-t-elle. _Jamais plus je n'aimerai quelqu'un. Je ne serai plus jamais faible. Être commandant, c'est être seule_.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Lexa était une autre femme.

Titus se précipita vers elle.

 **« J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé. »** Commença le Gardien de la Flamme.

Elle l'interrompit. **« Veilles à ce que les gardes retirent la tête de Costia de mon lit. Et dis à mes généraux que nous partons immédiatement pour Azgeda. Ils brûleront à mes pieds. »**

 **« Oui Heda. »** Répondit Titus. Tandis qu'il se retournait pour s'en aller, son visage se fendit d'un sourire. _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _c'est la Heda que je voulais voir. Impitoyable. Froide. Insensible. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai fait d'elle le leader qu'elle devait être. Que son règne soit long._


	9. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

La neige s'était mise à tomber lorsque l'armée de Lexa marcha sur Azgeda. Malgré le froid, Lexa brûlait de haine. Ils approchèrent du champ de bataille. L'armée d'Azgeda les y attendait. Leurs soldats étaient nombreux. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé aux armées des onze clans qui marchaient aux côtés de Lexa. Les guerriers d'Azgeda étaient féroces, et ce serait un véritable bain de sang. Lexa sourit à cette pensée. La jeune femme vit Nia à la tête de son armée et fut surprise de ne pas voir le Prince Roan.

Comme le voulait la coutume, Lexa et Nia chevaucheraient seules jusqu'au centre du champ de bataille pour discuter des termes.

 **« Lexa. »**

 **« Nia. »**

Elles se regardèrent pendant une seconde.

 **« Est-ce que tu as reçu mon cadeau ? »** Demanda Nia. **« Si tu souhaite recevoir le reste du corps, je peux m'arranger. Mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais son état. »**

Lexa prit sur elle pour ne pas sortir son épée de son fourreau et faire tomber Nia de son cheval.

 **« Je vais te tuer. »** Gronda Lexa.

 **« Tu essaieras seulement. »** Provoqua Nia. **« Tu dois savoir que, avant de mourir, ta petite-amie s'est bien battue. Je l'ai interrogée moi-même. »**

L'estomac de Lexa se noua lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que ça impliquait.

Nia continua. « **Mais cette salope n'a pas parlé. Elle a emporté tous tes secrets avec elle. J'ai presque regretté d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. C'est un trait de caractère que j'admire. »**

 **« Où est la Prince Roan ? »** Demanda Lexa, désespérée de changer de sujet.

 **« Oh, tu veux parler de la déception que j'appelle mon fils ? Il n'est plus Prince désormais. »**

Lexa pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas.

 **« Oh, eh bien, Roan a essayé de libérer ta petite-amie. Il ne supporte pas la torture. Il a un petit faible pour toi. En fait, ils avaient parcouru pas mal de chemin avant que mes gardes ne les rattrapent. »**

Lexa ressentit beaucoup de gratitude envers Roan. **« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais de lui ? »** Demanda la jeune femme même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 **« Je l'ai banni pour trahison. Il ne fait plus partie d'Azgeda. Je suppose qu'il te déteste désormais. »**

Lexa n'était pas certaine qu'il lui soit possible de haïr quelqu'un plus que Nia. **« Je vois. Assez parlé. J'accepte ta reddition. »**

 **« Oh mais je ne me rend pas. »**

 **« Tu dois certainement savoir que tu ne gagnera pas cette bataille. »**

 **« C'est ce que nous verrons. »**

 **« Alors je te reverrai sur le champ de bataille. »**

Lexa fit faire demi tour à son cheval et trotta jusqu'à son armée. Nia fit de même.

 **« Ils ont choisit la mort. »** Lança Lexa à Indra qui avait rejoint la jeune femme.

 **« Nous nous ferons un plaisir de répondre à leur demande. »** Répliqua Indra, et les deux jeunes femmes sourirent.

Chacune des armées sonna le cor et s'avancèrent. Lexa était en tête. Elle serait la première de son armée à se lancer dans la bataille. Elle remarqua cependant que Nia était quand à elle à l'arrière de son armée. _Ce n'est pas surprenant_ , pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle fendait de ses épées ses ennemis. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, un guerrier de la Nation de Glace transperça de sa lance son cheval qui s'écroula. Lexa tomba avec lui, mais se releva rapidement, brandissant des épées. Elle était invincible, abattant chaque ennemi qui croisait son chemin. Elle était couverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Elle oubliait sa douleur. Elle se sentait libre d'étancher sa soif de sang. Le chaos qui l'entourait était presque réconfortant. La vie était simple sur le champ de bataille. C'était tuer ou être tué.

Lexa fut étonnée d'entendre résonner, peu de temps après, le cor d'Azgeda, signe de leur reddition. Ils se faisaient massacrer et le bon sens l'avait emporté. S'ils continuaient de se battre, l'armée de Lexa les anéantirait. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas juré de servir et de protéger son peuple en devenant commandant, elle n'aurait pas rengainé ses épées et aurait mené bataille jusqu'à la fin.

Un des généraux de Lexa lui apporta un nouveau cheval. Elle le monta et chevaucha pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois Nia.

 **« J'écoute les termes de votre reddition. »** S'écria Lexa.

Nia arborait toujours cet air hautain, pourtant vaincue. **« Nous déposerons nos armes et nous demandons ta permission pour** **re** **joindre ta coalition. »**

 _Comment osent-ils demander de joindre MA coalition ?! Après ce qu'ils ont fait ! Jamais ! Je vais me_ _t_ _tre un terme à tout ça !_ Mais alors, sa conversation avec Costia lui revint en mémoire _-Promets-moi_ _que tu utilisera ta tête plutôt que ton épée -. Merde_ , pensa Lexa. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à salir la mémoire de Costia en brisant la dernière promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Lexa était partagée, et Nia le vit sur son visage. La Reine de Glace était inquiète de l'issue de ce combat intérieur. Dans son cœur, Lexa voulait venger tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu à cause d'Azgeda. Dans sa tête et en temps que commandant, elle savait qu'il était plus sage de leur offrir une place dans sa coalition. Même si elle détestait cette idée, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lexa devait choisir sa tête au détriment de son cœur.

 **«** **J'accepte vos termes. »** Commença Lexa. **« Vous déposerez vos armes et ne le reprendrez jamais pour les retourner contre cette coalition. Tu désignera un ambassadeur qui rejoindra mon conseil et ton peuple obéira à mes lois. Si tu fais un seul faux pas, si tu bafoue les termes de la paix, tu affrontera à nouveau mon armée. Et cette fois, je n'éprouverai aucune pitié pour toi et ton peuple. »**

 **«** **Nous acceptons tes termes, Commandant. »** C'était la première fois que Nia s'adressait à Lexa par son titre.

 **« Très bien. »**

 **«** **Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini. »** Lança Nia.

 **«** **Oui, je n'en attendai** **s** **pas moins de ta part. »** Commença Lexa. **« Je vais te faire une promesse, Nia. Un jour, je te tuerai. Je transpercerai ton** **cœur** **de mon épée, et je regarderai la vie quitter lentement tes yeux. Je retrouverai Roan et je ferai de lui le Roi. Et ton peuple t'oubliera. »**

 **«** **Et je vais te faire une promesse, Lexa. »** Répondit Nia, nullement touchée par les mots de la jeune femme. **« Je n'aurai de cesse de précipiter ta chute. Mais lorsque tu t'en rendras compte, il sera déjà trop tard. Je placerai un nouveau commandant sur le trône et ton peuple se souviendra comme tu étai** **s** **faible et lâche. »**

 **«** **Je suis heureuse de constater que nous nous comprenons. »** Reprit Lexa d'une voix décontractée.

 **«** **Moi aussi. »** Répondit Nia.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent, chevauchant loin l'une de l'autre. Elles garderaient constamment les mots qu'elles avaient échangés à l'esprit.

Dès lors, Azgeda devint le douzième et dernier clan à rejoindre la coalition. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient en paix.


	10. Chapitres 14 et 15

**Hey tout le monde ! On vous poste la suite aujourd'hui !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

Lexa et son armée rentrèrent à Polis et furent accueillis en héros. Le peuple les acclamait et chantait 'Heda' lorsqu'ils passaient dans les rues. La jeune femme aurait dû se réjouir d'une telle victoire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait vide.

Cette nuit-là, Lexa ne put même pas dormir dans son lit. Elle revoyait constamment la tête de Costia posée sur ses draps. Elle se recroquevilla, couchée à même le sol et finit par céder à la fatigue.

Le lendemain, elle convoqua Titus.

 **« Tu m'as fais appeler, Heda ? »**

 **«** **Oui. »** commença Lexa. **« J'ai une tâche à te confier. J'ai passé et repassé les événements dans ma tête et je suis arrivée à la conclusion** **suivante :** **quelqu'un a mis au courant Nia à propos de Costia et a aidé ses espions à pénétrer dans ma chambre sans être vus. Nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. Tu vas trouver cette personne et me la ramener. »**

Titus se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et se rendit compte qu'il aurait du le prévoir. Lexa était intelligente. Il devait cacher coûte que coûte ce qu'il avait fait et se rappeler qu'il avait fait tout ça pour Lexa, pour la rendre meilleure et plus forte.

 **«** **Ce sera un honneur de faire ça pour toi. »** Répondit Titus.

Ensuite, Lexa convoqua cinq de ses meilleurs pisteurs et les réunit dans la salle du trône, où ils attendirent, impatients, ses ordres.

 **« J'ai une** **mission** **à vous confier. »** Commença Lexa. **« Vous allez retrouver Roan d'Azgeda et le ramener ici, sain et sauf. »**

Les pisteurs se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Roan était un guerrier accompli, il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

 **« Peut-être me suis-je mal fait comprendre. Vous ne rentrerez pas avant d'avoir retrouver** **le** **Prince Roan. Vous réussirez ou vous mourrez. Vous partirez à l'aube. »** Reprit Lexa qui avait remarqué leur réticence avant de les congédier.

Les pisteurs sortirent de la salle du trône en traînant des pieds. Lexa savait qu'elle aurait du se sentir coupable de leur avoir parlé sur ce ton, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait besoin de trouver Roan. Il occupait une place importante dans ses plans. Peut-être la haïssait-il mais elle arrangerait les choses.

Trois jours plus tard, Titus se présenta devant Lexa et Gustus dans la salle du trône avec sa victime, attachée et bâillonnée. La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement un membre de sa garde.

 **« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »** Demanda Lexa à Titus.

 **« Voici l'homme qui t'a trahi. Il m'a tout avoué. Nia lui a offert de l'argent. »** Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, Titus jeta au sol une bourse pleine de pièces. L'homme secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 **« Laisse-le parler. »**

Titus défit le bâillon. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était terrifié.

 **« Qu'as-tu à dire ? »** Demanda Lexa, totalement insensible.

 **« Heda, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas fais ça ! Il ment ! »**

 **« Titus, me jures-tu qu'il s'agit bien de cet homme ? »**

 **« Je te le jure, Heda. »**

 **« Très bien. »** Lexa se tourna vers l'homme. **« Je te condamne à la peine de mort** **par 49 entailles »**

 **«** **Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Non ! Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi ! »**

 **« Silence ! Je n'écouterai plus tes mensonges. »** L'interrompit Lexa. La jeune femme se tourna vers Gustus, qui peinait à contenir sa colère. **« Tu** **l'entaillera** **, mais c'est moi qui le tuerais. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »**

 **«** **Merci Heda. »** Répondit Gustus en sortant un couteau.

Lexa regarda passivement Gustus s'acharner sur le condamné dont les cris s'entendaient dans toute la tour, sans que personne n'ose lui porter secours.

Finalement, Lexa l'arrêta. **« Assez ! »** Lança-t-elle en dégainant son épée.

Elle se leva du trône, s'avança vers l'homme et Gustus fit un pas en arrière. La jeune femme fit face au traître et planta son regard dans le sien.

 **« Jus drein jus daun. »** Susurra Lexa avant de plonger son épée dans le cœur du prisonnier.

Mais elle ne ressentit rien. Pas de soulagement. Pas de satisfaction. Rien.

* * *

 _Un an plus tard …_

Lexa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Elle regarda toutes les bougies qui décoraient sa chambre. Elle en avait ajouté plusieurs. La jeune femme avait toujours entendu dire que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit vrai. Cela faisait un an que Costia avait été torturée et assassinée, et elle lui manquait toujours autant. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à son devoir de Commandant.

Et, au fil du temps, Lexa avait finit par croire que l'amour était une faiblesse et s'interdisait de tomber à nouveau dans ce piège. Elle était crainte, respectée et soutenue. Peut-être était-ce tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Gustus était toujours à ses côtés. Au début, Lexa s'était demandé s'il allait rester. Elle savait que lui aussi devait faire le deuil de Costia. Mais il l'avait rassurée. **« Non Heda. »** Lui avait dit le jeune homme. **« Te servir m'aide à garder son souvenir vivant. Elle t'aimait plus que tout. Je l'honore en te protégeant. »** Ce fut le seul moment où Lexa se laissa émouvoir depuis la mort de Costia.

Lexa continua d'effectuer les tâches de sa routine quotidienne. Un jour, on lui annonça que la foudre venait de frapper un village Trikru. Elle décida d'accompagner personnellement l'équipe chargée de la recherche des survivants. Elle avait besoin de changer de paysage, et sa présence donnerait de la force à son peuple.

Le village était situé à une demie journée à cheval de Polis. Une fois sur place, la scène ne fut qu'un terrible flach back pour Lexa.

Un village entier presque réduit en cendre. Heureusement, il y avait des survivants. Beaucoup d'entre eux déambulaient dans les rues, hagards. Lexa descendit de cheval et entra dans le village. Elle se figea quand elle vit un petit garçon qui pleurait, agenouillé à côté de la dépouille de ses parents. Personne n'était venu l'aider. Lexa frissonna en pensant au nombre de villageois qui étaient passés devant lui sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, dans la boue, et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

 **«** **Comment t'appelles-tu ? »** Demanda Lexa de sa voix la plus douce.

Le petit garçon blond leva les yeux vers elle, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence qu'à cet instant. Il sut qui elle était grâce au symbole du Commandant sur son front. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, émerveillé.

 **« Aden. »**

Tandis que Lexa inspectait l'enfant, elle remarqua qu'il saignait d'une coupure à la jambe. Son sang était noir. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant.

 **« Je vais te faire soigner par un de nos guérisseurs, et alors mon petit nightblood, tu viendras avec moi à Polis. Tout ira bien. »**

Le jeune Aden rassembla tout son courage. **« Merci Heda. »**

Une fois que le guérisseur eut finit de panser sa blessure, Lexa aida Aden à se lever, et l'installa sur la selle de son cheval. Il voyagerait avec elle.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à elle pendant toute la durée de leur chevauchée pour rejoindre Polis.

Aden rejoignit les autres Nightblood de Lexa, et devint rapidement son favori. Il était intelligent, gentil, et courageux. Lexa sut que, lorsque le moment serait arrivé, son esprit choisirait le petit garçon pour devenir le prochain Commandant.

 **Note d'auteur : N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite !**


	11. Chapitres 16 et 17

**Hey vous ! Voilà la suite !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

 _3 ans plus tard…_

Lexa ne se souvenait plus de quand avaient commencés ses rêves sur la fille qui tombait du ciel, mais ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents maintenant. Tellement réalistes et beaucoup plus détaillés qu'avant. La première fois, Lexa avait rêvé d'une fille aux cheveux d'or qui tombait du ciel. Elle avait alors pensé rêver à nouveau de Costia. Mais alors, le rêve changea. Le seconde fois, Lexa vit le visage de la fille qui tombait du ciel. Elle lui était complètement étrangère, mais c'était la plus belle fille que Lexa avait jamais vue. La troisième fois, Lexa se réveilla avec un nom en tête. _Clarke_.

Ces rêves l'énervaient. La fille ne cessait de tomber du ciel, mais Lexa ne la voyait jamais atterrir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qui était cette fille ? Était-elle seulement réelle ? Lexa consulta Becca, mais la jeune femme n'eut aucun conseil à lui offrir. Lexa était convaincue que ces rêves étaient un signe que quelque chose allait se produire, mais elle ne savait pas si ce quelque chose serait de bonne ou de mauvaise augure. Cependant, elle sentit au plus profond de son être que sa vie était sur le point de changer définitivement.

Lexa avait vingt ans maintenant, et avait déjà vécu plus longtemps que la plupart des Commandants. Elle avait beaucoup accomplit au cours de sa jeune vie, et était fière de la prospérité de sa coalition. Mais elle était toujours hantée par son passé. D'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, elle se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Quelles décisions allaient la définir ? Qui voulait elle être ? La fille de ses rêves la faisait tout remettre en question. Et c'était pour le moins frustrant.

Lexa était justement en train de penser à tout ça un jour qu'elle était à son balcon, lorsqu'un flash de lumière dans le ciel attira son attention. Cela lui paraissait si loin que la jeune femme se demanda si elle avait réellement vu quelque chose. Mais oui, c'était bien réel ! On aurait dit une boule de feu tombant du ciel. Peu importait, parce que cette boule de feu se dirigeait tout droit sur les terres Trikru.

 **«** **Indra ! »** S'écria Lexa.

Indra apparut quelques secondes plus tard. **« Oui, Heda ? »**

 **« Envoie un mot à Anya. Quelque chose va s'écraser sur les terres Trikru. »**

 **« S'écraser ? »** Demanda Indra.

 **« Je viens de le voir tomber du ciel. Je ne sais pas ce que c'éest, mais j'ai besoin que Anya se renseigne. »**

 **« Bien-sur Heda. J'envoie un cavalier. »**

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était ça ! Ça ne ressemblait pas à ses rêves, mais quelque chose de nouveau allait arriver.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Lexa avait vu la boule de feu tomber du ciel, mais elle n'avait eut aucun retour de la part d'Anya. Puis, un jour, la jeune femme reçut un visiteur dans la salle du trône. Indra entra accompagnée d'un homme que Lexa ne reconnut pas. A en juger par ses vêtements et ses tatouages, il était Trikru. Il avait une présence physique impressionnante, mais son regard était doux. Et Lexa l'apprécia presque instantanément.

 **«** **Heda. »** Commença Indra. **« Je te présente Lincoln. Il revient avec des nouvelles de Trikru. »**

Lexa se pencha vers lui, très intéressée. **« Je t'écoute, Lincoln. »**

Lincoln fit un pas en avant et s'inclina respectueusement devant Lexa. **« Heda, je t'apporte des nouvelles des envahisseurs. Ils sont tombés du ciel. Ils étaient une centaine au début, mais ils sont un peu moins à présent. »** Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce que cela signifiait.

Lincoln avait toute l'attention de Lexa. **« Est-ce que ces envahisseurs sont hostiles ? Que sais-tu d'eux? »**

 **« Quelques-uns sont hostiles, d'autres non. L'une d'entre eux, Octavia, a fait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard. Ils m'ont capturé et torturé, mais elle m'a sauvé. »**

 **« Parles à Heda des villages qu'ils ont détruit ! »** Intervint Indra, visiblement très agitée.

Lexa leva les sourcils et Lincoln sut qu'il devait s'expliquer.

Le jeune homme continua. **« Le peuple du Ciel a lancé des roquettes sur un village Trikru. Il n'y a eut aucun survivant. »**

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi s'était attendu Lexa. Elle était furieuse.

 **« Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui a pu les provoquer ? »** S'écria Lexa.

 **« Les guerriers d'Anya les ont attaqués, les tuant un par un. »** Expliqua Lincoln. **« Ils nous perçu comme une menace. Mais je ne pense pas que leur intention était de détruire le village. »**

 **« Quelle autre intention auraient-ils pu avoir ?! »** S'écria à son tour Indra. **« Heda, c'est une déclaration de guerre ! »**

Lexa leva une main pour faire taire Indra. Elle voulait entendre ce que Lincoln avait à dire.

Lincoln reprit. **« Ils essayaient de contacter leur peuple. »**

 **« Ils y en a d'autres ? »** Demanda Lexa.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Lincoln, le doigt levé. **« En haut, dans le ciel. Beaucoup plus. »**

 **« Indra. »** Commença Lexa. **« Rejoins Anya. Dis-lui qu'elle a mon autorisation pour attaquer le Peuple du Ciel à leur camp. Mais dis-lui de laisser des survivants. Je veux des réponses. »**

Indra était de toute évidence satisfaite de la décision de Lexa pour faire face à la situation. **« Avec plaisir, Heda. »** Mais Indra hésita à partir. Elle échangea un regard avec Lincoln.

 **« Y a-t-il autre chose Indra ? »** Demanda Lexa, curieuse.

 **« Oui, Heda. Malheureusement. Les Hommes des Montagnes sont de retour. »**

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Personne n'avait plus vu les Hommes des Montagnes depuis des années, pas depuis que Lexa était devenue Commandant. Elle avait entendu des histoires à leur propos lorsqu'elle était petite fille. Ils vivaient sous la montagne et ne sortaient que pour enlever quelqu'un. On ne revoyait jamais les personnes kidnappées, et si elle réapparaissaient, c'était sous la forme de faucheurs, des créatures zombifiées dénuées de toute pensées et d'humanité. Les Hommes des Montagnes possédaient des armes si puissantes que même le plus fort guerrier ne pouvait contrer. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient jamais attaqué les Hommes des Montagnes. La légende disait qu'un village entier s'était levé contre eux. Les Hommes des Montagnes avaient alors lancé une roquette qui avait totalement pulvérisé le village, ne laissant qu'un cratère fumant à la place. Ils n'avaient même pas eut à quitter leur montagne pour le faire. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils voulaient ni même qui ils étaient. Ils étaient probablement les seuls que Lexa craignait, la seule menace à la paix qu'elle maintenait. Cette nouvelle était terrible.

 **« Expliques-toi. »** Lança froidement Lexa.

Indra jeta un regard à Lincoln. **« C'est vrai, Heda. »** Coupa le jeune homme. **« Ils ont enlevé beaucoup de Trikru, et des faucheurs ont été aperçus. Personne n'a vu les Hommes de** **s** **Montagne** **s** **, mais de qui d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ? »**

Lexa fut troublée par cette nouvelle. Des envahisseurs du ciel _et_ les Hommes des Montagnes.

Lincoln devina que la jeune femme envisageait tous les scénarios possibles.

 **« Heda, si je peux me permettre. Ce qui fait de toi un bon Commandant, c'est la paix que tu veux maintenir, mais c'est aussi le fait que tu n'as pas peur de la guerre. Les Hommes des Montagnes représente une menace, mais peut-être pas le Peuple du Ciel. »**

 **«** **Lincoln, ce n'est pas ta place que de dire ce que doit faire le Commandant ! »** S'écria Indra. **« Ces Skaikru doivent être exterminés ! »**

Lexa l'interrompit. **« Aucun de vous n'a le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, mais je vous remercie tous les deux pour vos conseils. Retournes à Trikru sur le champ. Je veux que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles. Dis à Anya de me tenir au courant des résultat de l'attaque et de m'amener les survivants. »**

Indra et Lincoln acquiescèrent et furent congédiés. Lexa s'assit sur son trône, troublée. _La guerre se prépare._

 **Note d'auteur : N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite !**


	12. Chapitres 18 et 19

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

Lexa espérait chaque jour recevoir des nouvelles d'Anya. Mais elle ne vint jamais. A sa place arriva Indra, un air sinistre sur le visage. Lexa sentit son estomac se serrer. Indra portait le symbole du chef Trikru. Quelque chose était arrivé. Anya n'était plus aux commandes.

 **« Indra, quelles nouvelle** **s** **d'Anya ? »** Demanda directement Lexa.

 **« Elle a été tuée, Heda, par les Skaikru. Je suis désolée de t'apporter cette terrible nouvelle. »**

 **« Quoi?! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Qu'en est-il de son attaque sur les Skaikru ? »**

 **« Les choses se sont mal passées, Heda. Les Skaikru étaient préparés. Anya a attaqué avec 300 guerriers et les Skaikru les ont brûlé vifs. »** Indra baissa la tête en signe de respect pour les morts.

Lexa s'affaissa sur son trône. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Qui était ce Peuple du Ciel qui avait tué 300 de ses meilleurs guerriers ?

Indra continua. **«** **C'est a** **lors** **que** **les Hommes des Montagnes sont arrivés. Ils ont capturé 40 personnes parmi le Peuple du Ciel. Ils ont tous disparu dans la montagne. Les autres Skaikru se sont dispersés. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le reste du Peuple du Ciel est arrivé. Ils sont tombés du ciel dans une immense structure. C'est leur nouveau campement. Ils se regroupent. »**

 _Donc pour résumé, ça aurait été un vrai désastre_ , pensa Lexa. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversait le plus -Anya, les 300 guerriers tués, les Hommes des Montagnes ou le Peuple du Ciel. Une seule chose était claire pourtant -c'était à elle de régler tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Polis et attendre des nouvelles. Elle devait faire face à cette menace. C'était son devoir.

 **«** **Indra. »** Commença Lexa. **« Je vais t'accompagner pour retourner sur les terres Trikru. Ces menaces sur nos vies doivent cesser. Le sang appelle le sang. »**

 **«** **Jus drein just daun. »** Répéta Indra.

 **«** **Nous partiront à l'aube. »** Lança résolument Lexa.

Lexa convoqua Titus et le laissa en charge des opérations quotidiennes pendant son absence. Avec Titus et ses ambassadeurs, Lexa savait la ville entre de bonnes mains. Elle fit ses adieux à Aden avant de partir. Gustus et ses gardes personnels l'accompagneraient pendant son voyage.

Lexa n'avait pas rêvé de la fille aux cheveux d'or pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais, cette nuit-là, elle rêva d'elle. La jeune fille était effrayée. Elle courrait. Dans ses rêves, Lexa la vit sauter du haut d'une cascade, s'écrasant dans l'eau glacée. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Anya était avec elle. Lexa se redressa dans son lit, haletante et couverte de sueur. _Tiens bon, j'arrive_. Mais elle ne savait pas si ses paroles s'adressaient à Anya ou à la fille mystérieuse qu'elle pensait s'appeler Clarke.

* * *

Lexa et son armée établirent leur camp juste à côté de celui du Peuple du Ciel. En temps que Commandant, Lexa s'était installée dans la plus grande tente où avait été placé son trône. Elle avait besoin de montrer au Peuple du Ciel l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle discutait avec Indra et Gustus de leur prochain coup dans sa tente lorsqu'ils entendirent une certaine agitation à l'extérieur.

 **« Je dois parler avec le Commandant Lexa ! Tout de suite ! »**

Lexa se tourna vers Gustus. « **Vas voir ce qu'il se passe. »**

Quelques instants plus tard, Gustus entra de nouveau dans la tente, accompagné de Nyko, un guérisseur Trikru. Il avait l'air désespéré.

 **« Heda, tu dois entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »** Conseilla Gustus.

 **« Parles. »** Commanda Lexa.

 **« Merci, Heda. Je m'appelle Nyko. Mon village n'est pas très loin d'ici. Skaikru vient de massacré dix-huit d'entre nous. Ils nous ont réuni et ont commencé à tirer, sans se préoccuper des femmes et des enfants. Ils pensaient qu'ont détenaient un des leurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai entendu que tu étais là, Heda. Je t'en prie, venges-nous. Le sang appelle le sang. »**

 **« Je suis d'accord, Nyko. »** Commença Lexa. **« Ce crime envers ton peuple ne restera pas impuni. Sais-tu qui était le tireur ? Étaient-ils plusieurs ? »**

 **« Ils étaient deux. Deux garçons. Mais il n'y en a qu'un qui à tirer. Il s'appelle Finn. L'autre n'arrêtait pas de crier son nom pour essayer de l'arrêter. »**

 **« Je m'assurerai que vous soyez vengés. Jus drein jus daun. »**

 **« Merci, Heda. Je savais que vous ne laisseriez pas ce crime impuni. »**

Gustus accompagna Nyko hors de la tente. Lexa se tourna vers Indra.

 **« Capture leurs chefs. J'ai un plan. »**

Marcus Kane et Thelonious Jaha furent capturés. Ils furent enchaînés dans une prison de fortune, sans nourriture ni eau pendant deux jours. Puis, sans un mot, Gustus entra, accompagné de deux autres hommes, qui commencèrent à battre Jaha.

Kane et Jaha présumèrent que Gustus était le Commandant. Kane le supplia d'arrêter de frapper Jaha. Lorsque Gustus le mit face au massacre du village de Nyko, Kane lui assura qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

 **« Le sang appelle le sang. »** Déclara Gustus en sortant un couteau de sa ceinture. **« L'un de vous** **doit mourir. Ici, aujourd'hui,** **par la main de l'autre.** **Le survivant m'énoncera les termes de votre reddition. »** Et il jeta l'arme devant eux.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lexa entra dans la pièce l'air diminué, habillée en servante.

Gustus se tourna vers elle. **« Viens nous chercher quand ce sera fait. »** Puis lui et les deux hommes sortirent, laissant Lexa seule avec Kane et Jaha.

Kane et Jaha s'assirent et fixèrent le couteau, silencieux. Jaha finit par briser le silence. **« Ils veulent nous tourner l'un contre l'autre. »**

 **« Ils veulent la justice. »** Lança Lexa depuis le coin où elle s'était installée. Les deux hommes ne lui avaient prêté aucune attention jusqu'à maintenant. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et la regardèrent. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de fixer le sol, cachée dans l'obscurité. Elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ces deux hommes venus du ciel.

 **« Des vies ont été perdues des deux côtés. »** Commença Kane. Elle se tourna et le regarda. **« C'est pour cette raison que nous devons cesser cette guerre ! »** S'écria-t-il en retirant sa veste et en la jetant au sol avec colère. Lexa le regarda, étonnée. Elle était surprise par son envie de mettre en terme au combat ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Jaha se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était affaissée dans un coin, contre le mur, l'air vulnérable. **« Comment t'appelles-** **tu** **?** » Lui demanda-t-il.

 **« Lexa. »** Répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature, Lexa fit de son mieux pour paraître faible et effrayée. C'était le seul moyen pour elle d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

 **« Lexa. »** Répéta Jaha. **« Je m'appelle Thelonious. Voici Marcus. Ton commandant a parlé d'un assassin** **at** **dans un village ... »**

 **« Oui. »** Coupa Lexa. **« Dix-huit d'entre nous ont été assassinés. Des personnes âgés. Des enfants. »** Elle s'était tournée et fixait maintenant Jaha. L'homme jeta un regard vers Kane. Ils semblaient entendre ce drame pour la première fois. Leur confusion était évidente.

 **« Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. »** Lança Kane avec conviction. Et Lexa le crut.

 **«** **Ça** **n'a pas d'importance. »** Répondit Lexa. **« Le Commandant pense que c'est vous. L'un de vous doit prendre ce couteau. C'est** **notre façon de faire.** **»**

 **« Et si nous refusons ? »** Demanda Jaha.

Lexa planta son regard dans le sien. **« Alors le Commandant se servira de ce couteau pour vous trancher la gorge, à tous les deux. »** Répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Jaha se leva. Lexa devina qu'il essayait de trouver une solution à leur situation.

Jaha se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Kane. **« On peut leur offrir un** **échange** **. Ces gens sont primitifs. J'ai vu comment ils vivent. »** Lexa écouta avec intérêt. **«** **Notre t** **echnologie ou** **nos** **médicaments. Et tout ce qu** **'on demande en retour, c'est** **la paix. »** _Primitifs ?_ Pensa Lexa. _Bien-sûr qu'ils pensent être meilleurs que nous. Ils commencent à montrer leur véritable visage._

 **«** **S** **i nous** **v** **o** **ul** **o** **n** **s** **réellement la paix. »** Commença Kane. **« Ils nous** **ont dit** **comment l'obtenir. »**

 **« Par le meurtre ? »**

 **«** **Par le** **sacrifice. »** Kane se leva et ramassa le couteau.

 **«** **Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda Jaha.

 **«** **Si on ne fait pas un choix ... »** Commença Kane. **« On va tous les deux mourir. Et le massacre ne s'arrêtera pas. »**

Après un moment de tension durant lequel Lexa et Jaha pensèrent que Kane allait tuer Jaha, Kane prit le couteau par la lame et offrit le manche à Jaha. **«** **Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir…** **Tu vas devoir me tuer. »** Lança-t-il. Lexa fut impressionnée par Kane. Il se comportait comme un leader, prêt à tout ce qui était nécessaire pour son peuple. C'était quelque chose qu'elle respectait.

Les deux homes débattirent pendant plusieurs minutes, observés de près par Lexa. Jaha refusa catégoriquement. Alors Kane retourna l'arme contre lui-même et s'entailla le poignet.

 **«** **Kane ! Non ! »** S'écria Jaha en se jetant sur Kane. Il retira le couteau de la main de Kane et fit pression sur son poignet. **« Aide-nous ! S'il-te-plaît ! »** Supplia Jaha en se tournant vers Lexa. Elle lui tendit un chiffon, surprise par le sacrifice de Kane.

 **« Je te l'ai dit. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir. »** Avec ça, Jaha se précipita sur le couteau, attrapa Lexa et lui mit l'arme sous la gorge. _Nous y voilà_ , pensa Lexa. _Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de Kane mais c'est ce que j'attendais de la part de Jaha. Il paiera pour ça. Je dois simplement attendre quelques secondes avant de lui montrer à quoi ressemble vraiment le pouvoir._

 **«** **Thelonious ! Non ! »** S'écria Kane.

Gustus entra dans la pièce, toujours accompagné des deux gardes. Ils étaient resté hors de vue, mais avaient tout entendu.

Jaha commanda à Gustus de lui retirer ses chaînes. _L'idiot_ , pensa Lexa. _Il croit réellement avoir le contrôle._

 **«** **Thelonious, je t'en prie. Elle est innocente.** » Supplia Kane. _Tu as tort, toi aussi_.

Lexa finit par parler, s'adressant à Gustus. **« Il a fait son choix. Il est à moi. »** Et avec ça, Lexa lui assena un coup de coude, et le fit tomber à terre. Elle le bloqua au sol et posa le couteau sous la gorge. Il avait l'air abasourdi.

Kane la fixait, stupéfait, tandis qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'on s'était joué d'eux.

Lexa se releva et retira son foulard. Elle se dirigea vers Gustus. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune fille apeurée qu'elle était quelques minutes auparavant. **« J'ai entendu ce que j'avais à entendre. »** Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

 **« Oui, Commandant. »** Répondit Gustus avant de lui poser sa spalière ***** sur l'épaule.

 **« Vous êtes le Commandant ? »** Demanda Kane, incrédule.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, c'était inutile. **« J'ai beaucoup appris sur vous. Il est clair que tes attentions sont honorables. Tes désirs de paix sont sincères. »** Elle se tourna vers les gardes. **« Libérez-le. »** Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Kane. **« Nous parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, ton ami va être utilisé pour délivrer un message. »**

Les deux gardes frappèrent de nouveau Jaha avant de l'emmener. **« Stop ! »** Supplia Kane. Mais Lexa ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié.

 **«** **On doit répondre au massacre. »** Énonça froidement la jeune femme. **« Le sang appelle le sang. »**

Lorsque Lexa fut de retour dans sa tente, Indra lui annonça une nouvelle inattendue.

 **« Te souviens-tu de Lincoln ? » Demanda Indra.**

 **« Bien-sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

 **« La rumeur courre qu'il a été capturé par les Hommes des Montagnes et qu'il se serait transformé en Faucheur. »** Expliqua Indra **« Mais il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.** **Il a prit le parti du Peuple du Ciel, trahissant son propre peuple. »** Lexa fut étonnée par la colère soudaine de Indra.

 **«** **Cela ne m'affecte en rien. »** Lança Lexa, préoccupée par une toute autre affaire. **« Envoies des cavaliers aux Skaikru. Énonces leur mes termes. Ils me livreront Finn ou nous les attaquerons. »**

Indra acquiesça et quitta la tente, laissant Lexa seule. La jeune femme s'affaissa sur son trône, soudainement exténuée. Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. _Où es-tu Clarke ? Es-tu réelle ?_

 ***Spalière : La spalière est une pièce d'armure protégeant l'épaule.**

 **Note d'auteur** **: N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez** **de ce chapitre** **! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre final !**


	13. Chapitre 20 et Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve une dernière fois pour le chapitre final.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Skairipa_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

Lexa attendait les représentants du peuple Skaikru. Ils avaient envoyé un message pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient une offre à lui faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, mais elle les écouterait. Elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur, et sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle surprit Gustus s'adressant au leader du Peuple du Ciel. **« Si jamais tu lui jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard , je t'égorge. »** Lexa sourit. Elle imaginait la peur que devait déjà ressentir celui ou celle qui attendait dehors avant même d'être menacé par Gustus. Lorsqu'ils la rencontreraient, les choses ne seraient pas plus faciles. Lexa avait revêtu tous les emblèmes de Commandant, y compris ses peintures de guerre. Elle avait l'air intimidante, et elle le savait.

Gustus ouvrit la tente et pressa le représentant du Peuple du Ciel à l'intérieur. Lexa n'arrivait pas à y croire. Clarke ! La fille de ses rêves. _Ce n'est pas possible_ , pensa Lexa. _Elle est réelle. Et elle est magnifique._ Lexa fut envahie par l'émotion. Elle avait tant de questions ! Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, son visage figé par l'indifférence. Clarke semblait effrayée. Indra la fixait d'un regard accusateur. Lexa s'assit sur son trône, jouant inconsciemment avec le couteau que lui avait donné Anya.

 **«** **Tu es celle** **qui a brûlé vivant** **s** **trois cent de mes guerriers. »** Commença la jeune femme. Son regard se planta sur Clarke. Malgré son intérêt personnel pour la fille du ciel, elle se devait de jouer son rôle de Commandant.

 **«** **Tu es celle** **qui les** **a** **envoyé** **s** **nous tuer. »** Répondit simplement Clarke. _Impressionnant_ , pensa Lexa. _Elle est courageuse_.

Lexa leva la tête, et, tout en la fixant du regard, elle planta le couteau dans l'accoudoir de son trône. **«As-tu une réponse pour moi, Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ? »**

Bien qu'intimidée par le Commandant Lexa, Clarke avait l'impression qu'elles pouvaient se comprendre l'une l'autre. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait la raisonner, peut-être même lui faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait enhardie.

 **« Je suis venue te faire une offre- »**

 **« Ce n'est pas une négociation. »** Lança Lexa d'un ton ferme.

 **« Laisse-moi la tuer et finissons-en. »** Intervint Indra.

Lexa leva une main, et Indra se tut. Clarke aurait tout donné pour que Indra ne soit pas là. Elle n'était pas une alliée. Mais elle fut encouragée par le fait que Lexa veuille entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 **« Je peux vous aider à battre les hommes de la Montagne. »** Reprit Clarke. Elle avait toute l'attention de Lexa dorénavant. La jeune femme posa son couteau sur ses genoux.

 **« Continue. »** La pressa Lexa. Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait ne vint bafouer le sentiment qu'elle avait. _Je veux lui faire confiance_ , pensa Lexa, terrifiée.

La voix de Clarke était plus forte, plus confiante. **« Cent personnes de votre peuple sont pris au piège au Mont Weather. Gardé** **s** **enfermés. Leur sang utilisé comme médicament. »**

 **« Comment le sais-tu ? »**

 **« Parce que je les ai vu. Des gens de mon peuple y sont prisonniers, eux aussi. J'étais l'une d'entre eux. »**

 **« Mensonges ! »** Coupa Indra. Clarke porta son regard sur elle. **« Personne ne s'échappe de la montagne. »**

 **« Je l'ai fait. »** Répondit Clarke avant de se retourner vers Lexa. **« Avec Anya. Nous avons trouvé une issue ensemble. »** Clarke sut que ce qu'elle venait de révéler pouvait l'aider à communiquer avec le Commandant. Mais Lexa savait déjà que Clarke disait la vérité. _Tout était réel_ , pensa la jeune femme.

 **«** **Autre mensonge. »** Accusa Indra. **« Anya est morte dans l'incendie. Vous l'av** **ez** **tuée. »** Clarke souhaita de nouveau que Indra disparaisse.

Clarke porta la main à sa poche, tandis que Gustus lui, la portait à son épée. Indra et Lexa relevèrent la tête, regardant Clarke avec intérêt. Elle en sortit une mèche de cheveux tressés. Avant que Clarke n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lexa sut qu'elle appartenait à Anya.

 **« Elle m'a dit que tu étais son second. Je sais qu'elle voudrait que cela te revienne. »** Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Gustus afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Lexa tendit la main et prit la tresse, la serrant entre ses doigts. L'émotion la submergea pendant quelques secondes. _Anya est morte. Mon mentor. Mon amie_. Le chagrin lui serra le cœur, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour faire son deuil. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. _Anya devait faire confiance à Clarke. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là._

 **« Nous ne savons pas si cette tresse appartenait vraiment à Anya. »** Contra Indra.

 **«** **Silence Indra. »** Gronda Lexa. **« Anya était mon mentor, avant que je ne soit appelée pour diriger mon peuple. »** Clarke hocha la tête en signe de sympathie. Lexa posa soigneusement la tresse d'Anya sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Elle la caressa une dernière fois et s'adressa de nouveau à Clarke. **« Est-ce qu'elle est morte dignement ? »**

 **« Oui. A mes côtés. »** Le regard de Lexa vint de nouveau se poser sur elle. **« En essayant de te faire passer un message. »**

 **« Quel message ? »**

Clarke reprit. **« Le seul moyen de sauver nos peuples est de le faire ensemble. »**

 **«** **On peut faire dire ce qu'on veut aux morts** **»** Contre une nouvelle fois Indra.

 **«** **J'attends toujours ta proposition, Clarke. »** La jeune femme voulait croire Clarke, mais elle avait besoin d'une preuve tangible ou alors son peuple ne la soutiendrait pas dans son alliance avec le Peuple du Ciel.

 **« Les Hommes de la Montagne transforment ton peuple en Faucheurs. Je peux les faire redevenir comme avant. »** _Nous y voilà_ , songea Lexa.

 **«** **Impossible ! »** S'insurgea Indra. **« Commandant, je vous supplie de me laisser la tuer. »**

 **« Je l'ai fait ! »** Reprit rapidement Clarke. **« Avec Lincoln. »** Clarke était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de la situation, de perdre le Commandant. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

 **« Cette traîtresse est- »**

 **« Indra ! »**

 **« Mon village a été attaqué par vos hommes ! »** Indra s'était levée et précipitée sur Clarke.

 **« Indra ! Assez ! »** Lexa se leva à son tour, furieuse contre Indra. La guerrière s'écarta et Lexa s'approcha de Clarke. Sa seule présence offrait à la jeune femme une protection. Lexa était à présent debout devant Clarke et tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par le fait de la voir de si près. _Ses yeux sont si bleus !_ Lexa eut l'impression que Clarke pouvait voir jusqu'à dans son âme. C'était tellement troublant qu'elle durcit son regard. Les yeux de Clarke se plantèrent dans les siens. La jeune femme sentit comme une connexion qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. _Elle n'a pas peur de moi_ , pensa Lexa, _du moins, pas autant qu_ _e je le pensais_ _._ _Curieux_ _._ **« Tu dis pouvoir retransformer les Faucheurs en hommes ? »**

Clarke acquiesça. **« Oui. »**

 **« Alors prouves-le. »** Cracha Lexa. **« Montre-moi Lincoln. »** _Je t'en prie, dis la vérité_ , pensa Lexa, _je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer_.

Clarke conduisit Lexa à l'endroit où ils détenaient Lincoln, leur vaisseau endommagé. Lexa les regarda ramener Lincoln à la vie. Lexa et Clarke furent soulagées de cet heureux dénouement. Lexa réalisa alors qu'elle souhaitait une alliance avec le Peuple du Ciel pas seulement pour ce que ça impliquait pour sa coalition, mais parce qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans la tente de Lexa. Elles se retrouvaient seules pour la première fois. La tension s'était considérablement apaisée sans la présence d'Indra et des gardes de Lexa. La jeune femme se sentait plus légère en présence de Clarke.

 **«** **Le rétablissement de Lincoln était …. impressionnant. »** Concéda Lexa avec un léger sourire. **« Personne n'a jamais survécu à ça. »** Elle avait de nouveau espoir, elle était même excitée par ce que cela impliquait pour son peuple, pour elle.

 **«** **Ce n'est pas compliqué, vraiment. Il faut simplement les garder en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que la drogue disparaisse de leurs systèmes. Je sais qu'on peut faire la même chose pour les autres. »** Lança Clarke avec conviction.

Lexa n'arrivait pas à quitter la jeune femme des yeux. **« Tu auras ta trêve. »**

Clarke souffla, soulagée. **« Merci. »** Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé grâce aux yeux du Commandant, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait pour la mériter.

 **« J'aurai besoin de quelque chose en retour. »**

 **« Dis-moi. »** Répondit Clarke, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Lexa continua. **« Livre-moi celui que tu appelle Finn. Notre trêve commencera avec sa mort. »** _Je sauverai ton peuple, mais je dois aussi satisfaire le mien_.

Et ainsi commença la trêve. Lexa était en guerre contre elle-même, contre ses faiblesses, mais elle connaissait déjà le dénouement. Elle savait que Clarke allait démolir chaque mur qu'elle avait soigneusement construit, brique par brique. _Clarke signera ma perte. Elle me sauvera ou me tuera, peut-être même fera-t-elle les deux, mais_ _peu importe_ _, je sais que je la laisserai faire._

Lexa ne parla jamais à personne de ses rêves, même pas à Clarke. Mais elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur la jeune femme, et elle l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et, finalement, Clarke l'aima à son tour.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Plusieurs années plus tard …_

Clarke allait mourir. Elle le savait. Bellamy lui tenait la main alors qu'elle prenait son dernier souffle. Il essayait d'être fort pour elle, mais il était dévasté. La peine se lisait sur son visage. Il aurait voulut ne jamais la perdre, jamais. Elle lui serra faiblement la main et lui sourit. Clarke avait beaucoup de regrets, mais elle avait toujours essayé d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait aimé et avait été aimée en retour, et c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait espérer. Son plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir aimé Lexa plus tôt. La jeune femme lui avait promit de toujours être avec elle, et Clarke l'avait cru, mais sa mort était une blessure que même Bellamy ne pouvait guérir. Elles étaient des âmes sœurs, elle le savait.

Les yeux vitreux, Clarke vit alors Lexa, debout à côté de Bellamy et un sentiment indescriptible de paix l'envahit. Lexa lui tendit la main et sourit. Clarke lui prit immédiatement la main et s'assit. Elle balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se leva pour faire face à Lexa, sans jamais la lâcher. Elle la regarda, surprise, ses yeux bleus interrogeant ceux de la jeune femme. Elle leva la main pour caresser le visage de Lexa et Lexa fit la même chose.

 **« Je te l'ai dit, Clarke, la mort n'est pas une fin. »** Lança doucement Lexa, **« Je t'attendais. Nous ne devons plus rien à nos peuples. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »** _C'est toi ma maison_ , pensa Clarke.

Clarke tourna la tête et vit son corps encore allongé sur le lit, Bellamy effondré sur elle. Elle était morte.

 **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »** Lui murmura Clarke.

 **« Tu le retrouvera. »** Lui assura Lexa en lui souriant.

Clarke regarda Lexa, les yeux brillants. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Malgré les années passées, malgré la douleur et la peine, leur amour avait résisté. Elles mirent tout leur amour dans ce baiser. Elles n'avaient nul besoin de parler. Elles se sourirent comme elles n'avaient jamais sourit dans leur vie passée. Elles étaient heureuses… et finalement libres.

 **« Je t'aime Clarke. Je t'ai toujours aimée. »**

 **« Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi. »** Répondit tendrement Clarke. **« Je suis prête. Ramènes-moi à la maison Lexa. »**

Lexa sourit et lui prit la main. Lexa fit un pas, et, les doigts entrelacés, les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent côte à côte vers la lumière.

Leur combat était terminé.

 **Note d'auteur** **: N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez** **de ce** **final** **!**


End file.
